Interference
by Anna Tramell
Summary: AU. In this 'verse, Harry and Tom are twins, facing trials together as they enter Hogwarts. slash TRHP
1. Tormenting Silence

**Title**: Interference

**Rating/Warning**: T for awhile (language) but I'm pretty sure there's going to be some mature slashynesss. We'll see. SLASH OF COURSE THOUGH!

**A/N**: I talked too much at the bottom. Nothing should go here... oh well... I think this is my first TRHP seeing that I usually write LVHP and there IS a difference, but I'm pretty pleased with how it's going. I can't help having a fangirlfit that Tom is YOUNG and OMG! FRIGGIN HOT!! (coughs) Voldemort... he's not quite at the level. Sexy... that's his level... And that's about 3 steps under OMG!FRIGGIN HOT!. ((_I'm making this up..._))

-x----------x-

**Chapter 01**: _**Tormenting Silence**_

-x----------x-

"Mrs. Potter..." the school secretary acknowledged. She extended a set of orange nails that had been clicking across her keyboard only seconds before. "It's... nice to see... well... I mean... how _are_ you?"

Lily smiled at the tired lady, her emerald eyes accompanying this brilliant expression of hers. "I've had better days," she answered, honestly, shaking her hand, gently. "What happened this time?"

"I'm afraid your son was reported for..." She trailed off seeing just the boy she had been speaking of slink into the room. The ten year old glared under a set of dark hair as he took place beside his mother. The young boy knew he frightened the student body and even the staff - a fact the secretary was sure he was aware of. "..._setting_ a snake loose..." she said, faintly.

"Tom... not Nagini!" Lily exclaimed.

"She got bored..." Tom muttered, flattening his hair down to make possible eye contact nigh impossible.

"But it's still loose!" The secretary shrieked, as if the sudden rise in volume could make the boy understand what he was being punished for. His lips curled into a smile.

"This isn't funny," His mother scolded. "You just wait until you get home! Your father is going to have a _little _chat with you!"

The office door flew open, and what appeared to be Tom's equal, but under a set of round glasses, came in, "Tom! Tom! I found her!" He yelled, tugging at his long sleeve.

"Haha, where was she this time, Harry?" Tom asked his twin.

"Under the bleachers!" Harry huffed, trying to lead him away. Tom finally allowed himself to be dragged by his brother after turning to the two adults with a salute. "Catch ya later!"

"To-TOM! YOU HEAD STRAIGHT HOME!" She yelled after her son.

They left with no reply.

"It must be hard with twins," The secretary muttered.

"Tell me about it," she replied. She secured her purse and went on a walk back home. "When James get home... ooo when James find out!" she could be heard whispering to herself.

-x----------x-

"Tom... you know you shouldn't have brought her..." Harry said, quietly.

The boy let his pet snake slither from his hand to around his neck, smiling at the familiar scaly touch. "You know how bored she gets, Harry. Always bitching on and on about how we never -"

"Please stop saying that word," Harry moaned. The day had been rough enough for him. First having to complete homework from the night before because Tom had taken his own on accident (...maybe...) and then trying to calm his brother whenever the kids try to start something... it was all too much, really...

"But she _does_!" Tom growled, peering down into the slitted eyes.

"Not _tha_t much!" the snake hissed "If you'd let me see the light of day every once in awhile. Honestly, shoving me into your backpack!"

"Hush you! Or I'll send you through the washing machine again!" Tom hissed back.

It was nothing new for the two boys to understand the snake's language and even to be able to speak back. There was no explanation to this abnormal quality. There never had been. It was just another fact that the twins had accepted about themselves.

"Please don't threaten her!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's no threat! It's a _promise_!"

"Watch it boy!" Nagini growled, showing her fangs to the boy.

"Go ahead and bite me, bitch!" Tom sneered. holding his wrist out as bait.

Harry snatched the snake and clamped her jaw closed. "Why can't you two stop fighting?" he muttered, rubbing his finger down the scales to soothe their pet's anger.

"She started it!"

"I was provoked!"

"Please! Stop!" Harry cut in once more.

"Are you angry with me, Harry?" Tom asked, searching the set of eyes so alike as his own and yet... different...

"No, I'm not angry," Harry sighed, heavily. "I just don't get you."

"And you never will," Tom added, nodding.

"I'm just worried you're going to get into big trouble one day, though."

"And that wouldn't look good for you, now would it?" Tom sneered, leaning so close that his breath could be felt on his twin's mirror-like nose. "Having a brother off in jail or

_worse_."

"W-What are you talking about? And what do you mean _worse_?" Harry demanded, though his voice shook along with his entire body.

"It's nothing, Harry," Tom murmured as Nagini switched shoulders to the boy speaking. "Let's go home."

Harry grabbed his bag, quickly. "No detours," he reminded.

-x----------x-

Whenever they made the short trip from school back home, they usually walked slowly, and with no ear for any other then each other. It was how it had always been and always would be. No one knew what Tom was really like and his strangely kind heart (though its appearance was close to rare) and no one knew how mischievous the class pet Harry could be.

Sometimes in this walk, they would talk without verbal speech. There had always been a connection between the two - as expected with twins - and was present at odd moments, an entire language of their own. Tom would nudge him, with his gaze set on, say, a crowd of people who had been laughing and jeering and then he'd grin. Harry would understand the forming of a plan for payback at what was probably a joke aimed toward them and either tell him off with a thump on the head, or else laugh in agreement that, indeed, Tom should try out his idea.

Other times, usually with good days, the two fell into memories and would recount them one by one. _Hey, Tom, don't you remember when..._ Harry would begin as his eyes fell onto a flowery display and Tom would finish... _we found Nagini in Mom's garden?_ And the conversation would move to hearing the snake speak and realizing that no one else could hear her. Not Mom. Not Dad. And with this Tom would say _I guess we're as strange as they say_, and Harry could only agree.

Many strange things had happened between them and most unexplained. The strange occurrences were their own secrets. If Mom or Dad knew... they'd only worry. Probably send them off to a loony bin – at least, that's what Tom said.

Today, however, was quiet. Pure silence. They walked at a respectable distance and left their thoughts alone within their own cell. Nothing shared, nothing spoken, nothing said.

The silence tormented Harry. He was still trying to sort from what Tom had said earlier and puzzling, also, over the absence of the jokes.

Because, today had been assigned by their grandparents, as a day of gathering. That meant Dudley would be there and Tom would be plotting away. But... even now, he walked silently, his expression an absolute enigma.

Harry waited until home was only two blocks away before he spoke up. "Tom?"

His eyes slid over to him, unable to comprehend why his attention was needed. "Yeah, Harry?"

Harry waited, but Tom remained blank. His eyes went down to the blood red snake curled around Tom's neck, asleep no doubt, and back to Harry's. What was this... what was bothering him...? Something was certainly strange…

"I'm fine," Tom growled. "Stop looking at me like that."

He wasn't but Harry knew to stop asking questions. Tom was stubborn and wouldn't mention a thing until a week later, if anything.

-x----------x-

"TOM, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" was the greeting their father gave as the door poked open. Harry tried to sneak away up the stairs, but Tom grabbed his sleeve and held him firmly. _Don't you dare leave me_, his every movement threatened.

"Nagini wanted out," Tom replied, calmly.

"It's not just that, Tom. Your grades came in as well. Just what _are_ you thinking these days? Son, what _happened_?"

"Nothing happened."

James Potter sighed, heavily, and ran his hand through his hair round and round, messing it into impossible fixtures. "Tom..."

He stared hard at him, passively, waiting... waiting...

"...I myself never had much of a head for rules... god forbid that you would inherit that..." He continued messing with his hair, thinking and thinking, but his brain apparently wasn't cooperating. "Liilllllyyy?"

"You can do it, honey," she supported from the kitchen.

"Arrrrrggghhhh..." he sighed, again, becoming extremely aggravated. "Tom... why can't you be more like Harry?"

In an instant, Tom's whole body went cold, his hold on his brother numb. He said nothing for a full minute before tearing out the door.

"Tom!"

Harry tried to catch hold to this jacket, tried to stop him, but the boy was out the door and headed away.

Harry could hear his mother sigh heavily from the kitchen, dropping a plate. "James... what possessed you to say something like that?"

"Isn't it true though?" he exclaimed, almost pulling his hair out. "Harry doesn't do these sort of things. He makes good grades and doesn't get into trouble, and well... you know?"

"James!" Lily cut him off.

Harry, uncomfortable of the conversation, pulled his jacket on tighter and followed after.

"Lily, you can't just pretend that you wish he was more like - "

"But that's not the point, James! He is our son and sure, he's different, but that doesn't mean we won't love him more or wish he was a different _person_!"

"Oh, you _don't_?"

Their voices faded as Harry ran for the park. His chest hurt, there was a pain at his side as he began to sprint, and his poor vision was even worse in the fog, but these things only were pressed at the very remembrance of Tom's expression, the way he had froze...

_Tom... _

-x----------x-

To Be Continued

-x----------x-

_Nyah... I meant to write more. I really did. But those 'OMG! CLIFFHANGER INSERT!' senses are tingling and it seems like the point to pause. Do NOT ask me why._

_Now, here's a few things you should have caught: Harry and Tom are twins, can speak parseltongue, but they have no knowledge of being wizards. Tom is -I hope- in character and playing a part similar to the evil twin sort. Harry is innocent and so such. Um... I haven't mentioned Hogwarts yet, but the letter will come eventually. And yeah, about those grandparents. Harry's grandparents never seem to be mentioned... ... I'm adding them..._

_Annnnddd I'm hoping you were introduced to the general basis and the characters and so such... (scringes into a ball) Maybe if I change things around, this could be a book. Minus the wizarding... and different names... stuff like that..._

_Anyways (damn this is long) please review… I swear, you could say 'pineapple' and I would be FOREVER IN DEBT TO YOU!! (waits in the corner)_


	2. The World Tells Lies

**Chapter 02:**_** The World Tells Lies**_

**Warning**: Language / Twincest / Slash / **M-PREG**

_-x- Your love is suffocating… -x-_

He sat in their favourite swing in the park, unmoving, glaring into the darkness. Nagini could be heard, announcing to Tom that his twin had arrived.

Harry refused to come closer until Tom lifted his gaze in his direction, and, even then, he hesitated nervously.

"Dad didn't mean what he said," Harry stuttered.

"Oh, he did," Tom disagreed, casually.

"N-no," Harry whispered, even weaker as Tom came close to him, and tilted his chin upward.

"He must be disappointed that I'm nothing like my own twin - who is a copy to my image. You think that's it, Harry? Do you?"

"No, T-that's not it at all. It's-"

The boy held hid jaw tighter, an amused grin spread across his lips. "Don't worry, Harry. I know what you're thinking. _You_ think I might hate you because of what Dad said, right? Yes... of course I'm right..." His breath was closing in, rolling across Harry's nose.

He shivered nervously at their closeness.

"Don't worry, Harry. I could _never _hate my own brother, now, could I?"

"T-Tom, please come home."

"I will," Tom said, his sharpened nail sliding down Harry's neck. He laughed softly and then let go. "But I want to be alone awhile."

Harry's eyes flew open. "Are you sure?"

Tom pushed him lightly in the direction of their house; the boy had no choice, but to go.

_-x- …It frightens me in unimaginable ways… -x-_

"Perfect... PERFECT!" Tom snarled. "_Why_ is he so bloody perfect?! Nagini, what _is _it?"

"He doesn't set fires in roads or let loose creatures in public places," She hissed, coolly.

"Harry goes around believing everything and everyone. That's why he's so bloody perfect to people... because they can _lie_ to him. He'll believe them no matter what. Nagini... the world tells lies. It's sickening. I _hate _it. And they'll keep lying to Harry, every _fucking _day."

"Well, then, what are you going to do about it?"

Tom faltered in his speech, slightly. "Well, I... I won't believe them!"

"Yeah... _then _what?"

"I... I don't know right now," he growled. "I just… whatever, let's just go home."

_-x- …How much longer can you keep me beside you before I stray? -x-_

"Oh, here the twins are!" Grandmother Potter exclaimed, as she enclosed them both in a crushing hug. "Harry, how have you been?" Their parents had slipped into the crowd, gone to talk to long lost relatives.

"I'm fine!" Harry linked his arm to the boy that looked like him. "And Tom is, too!"

"I, uh, see..." Her ice blue eyes traveled to the other boy. "Um... dear... you look... _different_..."

Tom's green eyes refused to meet anywhere near the old hag's. "Of course I'm different."

"Ah... it's just funny that you two can be identical twins, but act so differently..." In fact, she had found this so funny that she had to cover up her mouth to surpress the giggles that issued. Tom tugged on their linked arms to get away, and, reluctantly, Harry followed.

"God, I hate these!" he growled.

"They're not _that _bad," Harry said, encouragingly.

"Harry! Tom! I've been looking all over for you two!" Their father's best friend, Sirius, greeted. He held a drink in his hand and a handsome smile under his thick black strands of hair.

"Uncle Sirius!" Harry let go of Tom long enough to hug him. Sirius had been friends of the family so long, that he and Remus had both _become_ part of the family until there was barely any distinction. "Where's Uncle Remy?" It was usually strange to see the two men even a few feet away from the other.

"Oh, he's been feeling a little bit... under the weather, so to speak."

"Or could he be pregnant?" Tom commented as he sipped from a cup of sparkling grape juice.

"Wh-What?!" Sirius exclaimed, flustered.

"It's the morning sickness stage, right?" Tom continued.

"But that's not even possible!" Harry laughed. "They're both _guys_, Tom!"

"Not unless it was with magic..." Tom trailed off, staring at his uncle. Or a bunch of surgery, anyways.

"Which doesn't exist," Harry pointed out. "If it did, though... well... that would be cool, wouldn't it be? Ooo! Maybe we could fly!! That would be fun, right, Tom?"

"On broomsticks, Harry? That's ridiculous…"

"Hey, Tom, can we go look at the dessert?" Harry asked, tugging on his sleeve. So like him not to head for the dessert unless he had an accomplice.

"I guess," He replied, and was no sooner dragged away.

Remus Lupin made appearance, looking very rugged after spending well over twenty minutes in the bathroom. "Oh, the Potters are here!" he said, grinning. "I miss my boys…"

Sirius wrapped an arm around his waist. "I could do without Tom's stares, though," he muttered out loud the very thought running around in his mind. He trained his eye on the two boys, a meaningless effort to hide his affection – but an old habit, nevertheless

"Sirius!"

"I mean it! I think... I think he knows about... _that_..."

Remus's nose twitched in an interesting fashion. "About... us? It's not too hard to figure out, Sirius."

Sirius's arm pressed into the man's stomach. Swiftly, he brought his lips to his neck. "_Us_," he emphasized.

"Not in front of so many people," he blushed.

Sirius let go - to this lover's disappointment. His eyes traveled to the two boys once more. "They're turning eleven soon, aren't they?"

"Growing up so fast. I'm sure their letter should be coming any day now... whether Lily likes it or not."

"She told me she wasn't going to let them attend," Sirius frowned.

"James won't hear of it, love. You know he doesn't believe in prophecies."

Sirius nodded, then drifted a hand into the other man's pocket. "Up for a round in the closet?" he purred.

"Thought you'd never ask."

"So, then?"

"Not a chance."

_-x- …How much longer will you have faith in me? -x-_

"Stay here with me," Tom commanded, patting a place on the empty couch they had jumped at the opportunity for.

"I will either way," Harry stated with a smile.

Tom sighed and rested his head on his brother's shoulder. "You'll never lie to me, will you Harry?"

"Never!"

"You'll leave me though," he stated, indifferently.

"Will not!!" Harry exclaimed. Tom laughed.

"Okay, Harry. Okay." His expression smoothed out. "I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Eh... what? But..."

Tom's eyes had already fluttered closed. Conversations buzzed around them. Just the usual, and Harry could do nothing but listen and stroke the soft set of ebony black hair beneath him.

"He's a strange one, isn's he?"

"It's miraculous he's related to the Potters."

"I wonder if he's just as strong..."

"Harry, though, he's a nice boy..."

"Never does a thing wrong..."

"If only they looked _and _acted the same."

Gently, Harry covered his twin's ears.

_-x- Are you so naive to not know the person I am... is it only a while before you'll hate me, too? -x-_

"Oy! 'Arry! 'ARRY! YOU'VE GOT A LETTER!! YOU, TOO, TOM!! OH!! MARVELOUS! _MARVELOUS!! _BOTH OF MY BOYS HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED!!"

Harry blinked several times at his drunken father who had started dancing happily with his mother, waving two envelopes proudly in the process. Tom lay half-asleep against Harry's shoulder as his only support as they stood ready to climb the steps to their room.

It was late and both boys were extremely tired, but their father blocked their path to their beds by a turn of the shoulder and thrusted the letters in their direction.

"Read them!! Oh, Lily, get the camera!"

Harry took them both opening them at the same time by lifting a waxy decorative seal. They both read "Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into Hogwarts's School of Witchcraft and Wizardy..."

"Wi-Witchcraft?" Harry read out loud in disbelief.

"I believe we're the wizardy part," Tom smirked.

"HAHA! Didn't I ever tell ye?! YOU'RE WIZARDS!!" James laughed.

"T-TOM! DID YOU HEAR HIM?!" Harry exclaimed, suddenly excited, and shaking as he read the rest of the letter. Tom just smiled, his eyelids refusing to rise.

_-x-X-x- To Be Continued -x-X-x-_

_Ahhh, sorry, there weren't any pranks.. Tom was very sleepy (nods and yawns) I hope my point is getting across on Tom's character... now I get to sleep! YAY SLEEP! Please send in lovely reviews for inspiration... coming up next... I think it'll be getting their supplies and a run in with Draco... hmmm... but I'm making no promises..._


	3. One Last Deep Breath

**Warnings**: It's canon, with words probably exactly matched… all for good reason. Still twincest. Still slash.

**Chapter 03: One Last Deep Breath**

"James..." Lily muttered. "It's getting late."

"One more! One more!" he laughed, cheerfully. In the course of the past two hours, he had been entertaining his sons now that the 'big secret' had been let out. It had all started with Tom demanding proof that the letter wasn't an elaborate trick, and their father showing off his rusty skills. (TA-DA!)

Now, the two boys absolutely refused to sleep. Lily even held an amused grin as her husband turned their lamp into a rat and then sent it scuttling around in a purple bubble. He laughed, told them stories, disappeared and then reappeared... for a brief time, they _were_ a family... a real family...

Harry couldn't help wondering why that feeling hadn't been there on a regular basis. Why didn't they spend more time together? Even Tom had joined in, calling out suggesting, asking questions... just having a good time.. together... When had it become some rare?

"Hey! Hey! Now, watch _this_!"

_Crash! "James!"_

"And now it's fixed!"

_Laughter..._

_Mom, please don't end this moment..._

_-x- Reach out and call my name... -x-_

"Hey, Tom, are you awake?" Harry asked, softly. The boy turned over in their bed.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied.

"Can you believe it?" Harry whispered, his voice on the edge of excitement.

"Well, come _on_, Harry! We've been able to talk to a _snake_," Tom reminded. Nagini hissed, softly, but was ignored. "And you remember that one time we were running from the principal?"

"And we ended up on the roof?"

"Yeah."

"I still blame you for that," stated Harry. "You really shouldn't have provoked them..."

"You're missing the point, Harry!" Tom exclaimed. He quieted himself hastily, his pale face glowing from the moonlight streaming from the window. "I don't think Mom and Dad can though... And I really don't think they were hiding it, after what Nagini says sometimes."

Harry leaned over, confused. "So we really are the only ones who can?"

Tom nodded. "So let's not tell them, okay?"

"Why? Do you think it's something strange?"

"I don't know. Go to sleep." He turned back around and settled into the dark blue comforter around the two. Harry cuddled next to him, as he had for years. "Okay, night!"

"...night."

_-x- ...Because I keep falling further -x-_

The next morning, Harry woke to a mountain of questions tight in his mind and desperately trying to push out of his mouth. He covered it and ran to his parent's bedroom. "MOM!!"

She blinked, sleepily. "What is it, honey?"

"6 A.M.," James groaned when his eyes met the digital display.

"Mommy! Is Aunt Petunia a witch??"

"6 A.M. ..."

"N-No," she answered, slightly startled. "But she knows about us."

"And what about Uncle Siri and Remy??"

"Well, um -"

"6 A.M.!!"

"Can guys get pregnant if they're magic?"

The bedroom fell silent.

"James... I think our son needs the talk..."

The man groaned and curled into his blanket. "He's _your _son!"

"What's 'the talk'?" Harry asked, eyes bright at the idea of learning something new.

"Oh, nothing," Lily yawned. "Might as well get up, the lot of you. Harry, go wake up your brother and get ready. I'm going to make us a big breakfast."

"Oh! Oh! Where are we going??"

"Saturdays are for sleeping!" wailed the child-like James. "They both start with S!"

"Diagon Alley," Lily answered, ignoring her husband. She pulled on a rose red bathrobe and proceeded down the hall. James jumped up, suddenly.

"Is that a magical place?!" Harry asked, leaping up alongside his father.

"Only carries the finest!" James exclaimed. "Oh, Lils! Let's round up the gang!" The gang being James's closest friend from during school. Uncle Siri, Uncle Remy... would that mean Uncle Peter too? Harry wished he wasn't secretly... either way, he raced down the hall and pounced his brother awake.

"Sometimes... " Lily thought to herself, "I think I have three kids..."

_-x- Enfold me into our arms... -x-_

_There is absolutely nothing..._

"But... this all looks boring..." Tom complained.

_...that can prepare you..._

"...do they really sell magic stuff around here?"

_...for your first trip..._

"Haven't we been around here before, Mom?" Harry asked.

_GYAH! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP A SECOND!_

"Okay..." the twins said, to the author's wishes to finish the sentence.

_Ahem..._

Now, there is absolutely nothing that can prepare for your first visit to Diagon Alley.

Tom cut in, "But there doesn't look like any - "

_Grrr..._

"Eep!" Harry squeaked.

On with the story... _(the author is getting angwy now_) our characters of the story were making their way toward the supposed magical street and the children were getting impatient.

"How much longer will we be?" asked Harry, impatiently. The way he was moving around, you'd swear he had to pee quite badly.

"Only awhile longer," Remus laughed.

With another burst of energy, Harry swung his brother's arm as the boy silently began to observe his surroundings. Sometimes he would glance up at their 'uncles' (Peter Pettigrew not included-YAY!) sometimes at Harry and his parents, and sometimes at the ground. His eyes were misted... unfocused. This look of deep concentration was what made Harry completely convinced he was a genius.

Harry gently squeezed his hand. "Can't wait either," he whispered.

Tom gave the very slightest smile.

"Look! There's the old pub!" James said, lost in memories. "It's been awhile, Lilykins, hasn't it?"

Her own smile expressed agreement as they ducked inside. A large man jumped up from the bar and grabbed the couple into a snufflifikinle huggle. _(that's one giant hug that'll never be able to spell again!)_ "It's been so long!" he exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah, hi Hagrid," she managed to whisper.

"Good stars!" he said, clapping a hand to his forehead as he let them go and allowed them to breathe. "Those must be the twins I've heard so much about!"

Harry smiled, bashfully as he and his brother were introduced and even more when he was caught into a hug. The warm scent of the man engulfed him as he was pressed into the coat, his lungs slightly crushed. "It's nice to meet you," he gasped.

Tom coughed several times. "Yeah -cough- nice to... meet you."

"Good lad, good lad, the lot of 'em! James, me boy, are they getting their supplies today?"

"Yup!" he said, proudly. "Both accepted into Hogwarts!"

"No wonder on that!" Hagrid cheered. "Come, come, have a drink on me! Let's celebrate!"

While James was all for this idea, Lily politely declined the offer and led the group on their a back door that her hand rested lightly on.

Harry peered anxiously as Lily tried to pull it open, anxious... anxious...

"It's... a wall..." Tom said, rather bluntly.

"Yes, yes, now watch closely." She pulled out a wooden stick and then touched it to the wall. "Three up... two across..." Before their eyes the wall began to line up and move away to the make a path. The boys gasped at the sight before them, a large street crowded with people in cloaks walking up, down, to the side, running, laughing...

"Welcome... to Diagon Alley," Remus said and the group laughed at the shock across the young ones' eyes.

_-x- ...tight... secure... -x-_

Harry wanted to go into Eeylops Owl Enporium. Tom wanted to wander off down one of the alleys. Lily wanted to grab the needed supplies before anything else. James was itching to drag them into the Quidditch shop and even the two uncles were debating whether to follow the group or stroll on their own.

A long day in the making.

"OKAY!" Lily shouted, commanding attention. "Harry, Tom - you two are not to wander off on your own. In fact, you will go with Uncle Sirius and Remus and get your wand and robes. Afterwards, you will do as you wish until 2 PM, when we'll meet up at the ice cream parlor. I'll be getting the rest of your supplies. James - you are to come with me."

Lily's word was absolute law and so the lot had no choice but to comply.

"Eh... well... robes first?" Uncle Sirius suggested.

"Yeah! Yeah! Let's go!" Harry shouted and so they were led through the crowd. Witches... wizards…

"Tom," Harry whispered. "Do you think any of them can talk to snakes?"

The boy stroked his pant pocket, gently. His silence suggested Harry to quiet the subject at once. What if their uncles heard... or worse... what if they could read minds? Was that _possible_?

Tom's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, here we go," Remus called. "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions! This way!"

"Okay!" Sirius said, swinging Remus out of the building as they just entered."You two wait here while we slip off for a bit, 'kay?"

"Sirius, I hardly think this is a time to..." his voice faltered as the man began to whisper in his ear. "Just a bit..." he repeated, faintly.

Tom rolled his eyes and sat heavily down on a velvet couch. A walking stick smacked him back into a standing position.

"Hogwarts, dear?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Harry said politely.

"Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. This way... "Madam Malkin led them both to the back where a pale, pointed face boy was waiting - his arms stretched out as a length of measuring tape danced around him. "Twins! Oh, this makes things so much easier!" She threw a large robe over Harry and measured him, before disappearing as quickly as she had come.

"Hello," the pale faced boy offered.

"Hi!" Harry called out. Tom nodded, slightly, before drawing Nagini out in the open. The boy didn't notice, as he was turned in a different sort of direction.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking for wands, then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in, somehow."

Harry looked extremely confused, which was in Tom interjected. "Sounds great." Softly, he whispered to Nagini a question that she replied "Who cares?"

The boy turned. "What did you...?" His eyes widened.

"Oh! That's just Nagini!" Harry said, quickly. "She's harmless, I promise."

"_Do you now_?" hissed the snake, irritatable at the very idea of being called 'harmless'. Her parentage was pure, thank you very much.

Both boys turned to the other to see his reaction.

"I-If you say so," he muttered, and then he was on another subject altogether. "Ah, um, are you two identical?"

"Does it look like it?" Tom asked.

"How did you guess?" Harry asked, innocent as a kitten and twice as adorable.

"Idiot..."

"Don't call me that!" Harry exclaimed, heatedly. Tom stuck his tongue out.

"Now, now, boys," Remus said, apparently back from wherever Sirius had dragged him off to.

Madam Malkin glared at the two men. "Your two sons are finished."

"Oh, good heavens, we're not their -" He pipped. Sirius covered his mouth and paid the women with a hard glare. "Let's just go."

Harry pulled off the robe, quickly. "Are we getting _wands_?"

"You bet, kid! Now let's go before the homphobic lady gets angry."

"Ho-mo-fho...?" Harry questioned his brother.

"Don't ask," he muttered, tucking Nagini away safely.

_-x- ...never let go -x-_

The next shop they entered bore a sign above that read: "Ollivander's: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." Harry ran ahead and threw open the door. A man with white hair turned in time to catch their entrance. "Good evening, looking for your first wand?"

Harry nodded and tugged Tom closer.

On a closer inspection, he smiled, having recognized the two boys. "Those eyes... why, they could only belong to Lily Evans... and that hair... that wild hair. James Potter, no doubt. I remember a day they came in - you see, they had gotten into a fight, apparently, and she went and _snapped_ his wand," he chuckled. "But here she came in and bought a new one for him. Such a couple... Mahogany... eleven inches... pliable. And she with a willow - long and swishy, ten and a quarter inches long. An interesting couple indeed!"

Sirius plopped down in an old chair loudly, bringing his lover-COUGH-FRIEND(!) beside him that startled the old man from his memories.

"Ah... now time to try wands!

_-x- Smile gently as if...-x-_

3,476 wands later tried by both boys, Tom flicked a particular wand that emitted emerald green sparks. Harry then tried it and it gave the desired effect as well.

"Oh, thank God, we've found one... yew and phoenix feather... hmmm..." his spidery fingers danced around his shelves before finally pulling one out. "Ah! This should do well!" He handed it to Harry that gave the very same effect. "Yes! You see, the phoenix feather that bore the feather in the first... he gave only one other and it lies in the wand in your brother's hand. Marvelous! MARVELOUS! A MATCH IS MADE!"

He coughed, covering his excitement before ringing up both boys.

Remus paid with money Lily had left, prodded a snoring Sirius, and then they set off for window shopping.

_-x- ...nothing can tear us apart-x-_

"All that's left is an owl to keep in touch!" James said brightly, several hours later, as he bit into a cone of some kind of sparkling ice cream ."Ah, what a marvelous muggle invention this substance is! And so well enhanced into a wizard creation!"

The day had been a success and Lily smiled, kindly and allowed him to buy the boys a snowy white owl. (she hadn't let them anywhere near the Quidditch supplies...) before they trotted off home.

"Now, we just have to have you two finish your last week at school-"

"Mom!"

"and just wait until September 1st."

_-x- If anything... lie to me-x-_

"Remus... are you sure you're all right...?" Sirius asked, worriedly, before they apparated back home. It was quite late before they had even thought to leave the Potter house.

"Perfectly fine!" he exclaimed, smiling.

Sirius glanced uneasily at the sky. "Full moon's coming soon."

"Don't you worry about it."

"But it's the first moon since-"

Remus quickly kissed the thought away before they went back home.

_-x-X-x To be continued -x-X-x-_

_Ah, so what did you think? Please review and lift my poor old soul. Don't worry about sounding critical though because I need constructive criticism... that's the point of reviews... I think... o.0_

Please look forward to it!


	4. Wanting an Escape

**Warning**: More canon. Get used to it.

--x—

**Chapter 04**: _**Wanting An Escape**_

"Lilykins, what's the matter?" James whispered, leaning on her shoulder.

"James... you do remember that prophecy, don't you?" She bit her lip and closed the book she had tried distracting herself with.

"Lily, _Lily_, maybe it has nothing to do with them."

"But, James..."

"Lily, no. It just can't be."

"But Dumbledore says -"

"He's only being cautious!"

"But remember... _Two sons born under the brightest sun _- James! Even the first line!"

"Lily, calm down. You'll wake them up. Let's just sleep, all right?" He kissed her and shut the light off leaving them in utter darkness.

_-x-_

It was a relatively hot day, with heat swirls moving just outside the school windows staring a nearby boy down; an occasional wind blowing in the cool features of Tom Potter. For the better half of this fine day, many students had been complaining that school should be banned on awesome days like this. Even Tom was itching to get home - but his personal reason different than the rest. He had a wand he was wanting to try out.

If a few days ago someone had told Tom he was a wizard - regardless of who, he had probably beat the living hell out of them for telling him such a lie. But the letter, which was tucked neatly in his own school vest proved that he was, in fact... magic.

He... was a wizard.

His family lineage were all of magical descent.

Tom sighed and leaned in his chair, his fingers roaming down the metal bard that held his desk up. Mother had hidden his wand away, but he knew exactly where it was - plus, he and Harry had the house to themselves for a few hours.

"Hey, Harry! You gonna join our game later?" A kid named Mark asked, seemingly loud as always. He always had the annoying habit of yelling.

"Yeah! Right after school?"

"Like always."

"Maybe my brother could -"

"Don't forget your mitt!"

"Okay, okay, I won't!"

Correction... _he_ had the house to himself.

_-x-_

"Plaaaaayyyy BALL!"

Tom closed all the windows and shut the curtains, desperately trying to block out the sound. _So goddamn noisy all the time_, he thought as he gritted his teeth.

Nagini stared at him as he moved about the house. "_Jeaalousss_?" she laughed.

"Why would _I_ be jealous?" he hissed back, slamming a spell book onto coffee table.

"Your brother - always included in those silly children's games - and you, always left alone -"

"Nagini, I don't give a _damn_. Save it."

She coiled around the wand in his hand, and then faced him head-on. "Acting so tough, Young Master - what are you trying to prove?"

Tom shook the wand hard in direction of the wall, sending her boneless body into the pale green wall, just missing a picture frame that his eyes usually avoided. One he often called "The Perfect Trio"

"Prove?" he repeated. "Nagini... one day they'll realize..."

"Realize what?"

Tom stared down at the wand in his hand. "That I'm... not nothing," he finally said. The wand in his hand followed a diagram in _The Standard Book of Spells_ that guided correct spell-casting.

"How so?"

Outside, Mark called out, "RUN HOME, HARRY!"

Tom rubbed his wrist, his nail pressing into flesh. With a twisted smile he asked "I bleed like any other breathing human, don't I, Nagini?"

"You're going to slit your wrist just to show you bleed?" she laughed. "A waste of precious substance and needless pain."

"I like pain," Tom said, grinning as he pressed the nail further in his vein, his eyes livid with excitement. "I _enjoy_ it."

Nagini hissed in disapproval. "Emo."

"Oh, shut up." His attention moved back to the book. He flipped to the middle and read the spell on the page. "_Lumos_?"

"Say it in your normal tongue," Nagini reminded, flicking her tail casually to the side.

Instead, he leaned forward and seized the book, flipped through the pages enough to read the spell names. "Nagini... these are in latin!" he laughed. "Kid's level!"

Tom stood, book in one hand and wand in the other, reading spell after spell, casting in every direction. The room turned a shade of colors with each performance; the lamp rose, his wand lit, a pillow disappeared, the picture enlarged...

"Child's play," he whispered, breathless...

Nagini blinked.

Cheers from the game sounded from outside.

And then... his pride from this accomplishment trickled down and away.

"Better right this mess," she tsked.

-x-

The door opened, a gasp was heard, and then the door slammed shut quite quickly. "Mom said no magic!" Harry exclaimed just as the light at the end of Tom's wand went out.

"Mom also said not to leave the house alone," Tom reminded.

"I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"Like what?" Tom laughed. "I'll explode?"

Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh dear god..." he muttered, rolling his eyes. "That's advanced magic!"

Harry smiled weakly, as he sat next to him. "So... what did you learn?"

Tom's lips slowly formed a grin.

_-x-_

"Sirius..."

"Remus! What is it?!"

The man smiled at the instant worried expression. "I can feel our baby..."

"What week are we on?" he whispered hoarsely. The previous night, he hadn't been able to sleep ever since morning sickness had started - this being a month or so, before.

"Padfoot, it's not always by the book..." He was referring of course to the book Sirus had taken to keep in his pocket - _What do you do when your boyfriend gets pregnant_?, a step by step guide including what to expect, how to handle every stage, and a nutrious filled guide, plus tips when this boyfriend was a whole different species...

Remus hooked his arm around his lover and brought him to rest to his slightly larger stomach. "Get some sleep..." Gently, he stroked the top of his head and felt him relax fully. Only then did he realize that he wanted ice cream... and his wand was at the other end of their couch.

_-x-_

School let out finally a few days later and with both their parents working - the house was empty of distraction. Tom had taken to memorizing spells, studying and studying until Harry couldn't take it himself and went for many walks. They were alone most days and free to do what they wished, unless their two uncles (Sirius and Remus) happen to drop by. In that case, the day was spent in various places, the zoo one day, a mall the next, but no matter how many times they begged - they were never, _ever_ taken to Diagon Alley.

Days and days passed like this, anxiety building for the first day of Hogwarts school until something of interest happened - an owl came right to the window of Tom's bedroom and pecked until he finally lifted the pane. The beautiful tawny offered his leg where a small bit of parchment was tied. Tom unraveled it and snorted.

_Tom,_

_This is Draco Malfoy, remember me? At the robe shop?_

_Summer's been a drag - how about you? I was thinking you could come over and we could play a game of Quidditch or something. You'll like it here. (Bring your brother if you want though I wouldn't suggest it.)_

_Waiting for your reply,_

_Draco Malfoy_

His signature was overdone, curling and spiraling in the remaining space of he letter. Nagini sighed heavily after reading for herself. "You're not going with that prat, are you?"

"Nagini, he might be able to help me."

She snorted herself. "On what level? How to apply enough gel in your hair to fuel a vehicle and still be able to walk upright?"

Tom laughed. "He might be able to tell me things about this world - you know, everything my own parents seemed to refuse to tell me. I'm not going to look like an idiot when I get there!"

She narrowed her eyes further than their natural slit. "You're leaving Harry though, aren't you?"

"You heard what Draco _suggested_," Tom said with a smirk. She shook her head tiredly.

"I'll ask Mum tonight."

_-x- X -x- To Be Continued -x- X -x-_

_Argh... I'm dying to put twincest in there! -twitches- However, you can't just have two eleven year old brothers have sex ("WHAT?! WHY?!" ask the fangirls) Well... it's kinda unnatural according to the laws of life... so I have to slowly force them together... but please bare with me and I'll make the smut good when it arrives. By the way, is the plot any good?_


	5. Forbidden Kiss

**Chapter 05: **_**Forbidden Kiss**_

The potatoes, the roast, the carrots, and the rolls had just been passed around the table when Tom finally spoke up. "Mom, can I go to a friend's house?"

The family abruptly stopped moving.

"A-A friend?" Lily, his mother, repeated in some sort of disbelief.

"_Yes_, a friend!" Tom snapped. "I might actually have one. Anyways, he wants to know if I could stay at his house awhile - you know, until this Hogwarts thing starts up. Maybe I could go to the train with him..."

"Who _is_ this?" James interrupted.

Tiredly, Tom handed him the letter. Once reading through, the man's lips curled unpleasantly. "A _Malfoy_?"

"Is that a problem?" Tom challenged, rising and ready to fight.

"You mean Draco at the robe shop!" Harry remembered, smiling.

"Yeah, him."

"I can't wait to see him again!

"Ah... actually... (he tried to prevent the smile from twitching on his lips) you're not going."

"_Tom_!" Lily warned. "That's not-"

"_I mean_," he cut in, "Harry's not exactly invited.

"Oh..." said the uninvited. "Well... tell him I said hi."

"Now that's just plain rude," Lily said, livid at the idea. Dropping her silverware magnified her displeasure. "Leaving poor Harry out of this!"

"Don't think I _want_ my boy there anyways..." James growled darkly.

"But it doesn't matter if _I'm_ left out!" Tom hissed under his breath.

"It doesn't matter if I go or not!" Harry added quickly.

Lily seemed taken aback. "Tom, honey, you've never seemed interested in-"

"I'm asking if I can go," Tom cut in heatedly. "His owl is waiting for a reply and I want to tell him if I can go by tonight."

"It sounds like your mind is made up," James noted coldly.

"It's better than hanging around here."

"Well, then what's holding him back, Lily?" He asked his wife. Tom left the table without another word on the manner, his food untouched. Quietly, Harry rose and followed.

-x- _Why doesn't anyone stop me?_ -x-

"You heard them, didn't you, Nagini?!" Tom hissed angrily at the snake coiled on his bed. "You-heard-them!"

"I heard."

Throwing many things into a bag, he went to his desk, grabbed a pen, and scribbled on the back of Draco's note '_Pick me up as soon as you can_.' at which he underlined twice. He then tied it harshly to the beautiful waiting owl and turned attention back to Nagini.

"You _heard_ - my own _parents_ - god! _God_, Nagini, I can't wait to get out of here!"

"Tom..."

Harry timidly stood at the doorway, watching his frenzied twin - his dangerous eyes flashing in such... "Are you mad?"

_Fuck_! What kind of question was that?! "Absolutely _fucking_ fine!"

Harry didn't look convinced. His eyes were cast downward; Tom waited several seconds for him to say something, but then he came close, reached out; his arms went around in an embrace and pulled him chest to chest. "Have fun, okay?"

"O-Okay, okay, I will." Nagini glared hard at him. Slowly, he hugged back; though, more awkwardly for some reason. "You coming too?"

"I'm not invited!" Harry laughed.

"Screw it, you are. Draco just thought you wouldn't enjoy it."

Harry squirmed a little. "Only if you want me to," he replied quietly.

Tom made a click sound and muttered something that made Harry smile and squeeze him tighter.

"You sure?"

Tom pushed him away. "_Yeah_, I'm sure," he sighed. "Now get packed."

-x- _Why doesn't anyone know..._ -x-

Darkness fell further, it was midnight now in the Potter household and Harry was still wide awake and staring at his sleeping brother. His fingers moved across Tom's features, cupping his cheek, stroking his hair. _Sometimes, I have no idea what's on your mind_.

This painful thought was one he hated. How could it be that he was blocked from something in the most important person in his life's mind? _Why don't I know_?

_Why do you look so sad whenever you gaze off in the distance? Why do you look so mad whenever you and dad fight? Upset - why are you so upset? _

_Why don't you ever play outside with me? Why is everyone so afraid of you? Why do they think you're so scary? Why don't you ever smile with anyone else but me?_

_Why?_

Tom's eyes opened sleepily, his hand reached out and grabbed the hand tracing his lips, as they had in most of the other's thoughts. He leaned forward and slowly touched them to Harry's mouth, his eyes absolutely unreadable. "Go to bed, Harry."

_Why am the only one who seems to care?_

_-x- ... how much it hurts...? -x-_

It was one of those quiet, awkward moments when James Potter opened his front door to meet the dazzling (yet deathly cold) eyes of Lucius Malfoy. They glared at one another for a full minute before Lily thought to invite their guests in.

A cane with a serpent's head poked through the doorway, followed by a smexy man, and a shorter, much younger version of him.

"_Dreadful_ muggle home,"he tsked.

"'Sup, Draco?" Tom greeted as he yanked his bag down the stairs. Nagini rested around the arm supporting his suitcase as if to help.

"Tom!"

The cane shot into a corner, the bottom rose to his fingers and upon inspection, the man tsked once more. In fact, there seemed to be a lot that made him do this.

"Oh, by the way, Harry's coming, too."

"Don't know if he _should_ go..." James muttered.

Harry soon followed Tom with his own bags, wearing a weak smile.

"Well, you two have a lovely time!" Lily said quickly. "Now do you two have everything?"

"_Yes_ Mom!" Tom said sarcastically, allowing the woman to wrap her arms around him.

She moved to Harry who dropped his bag to return the hug. "I think so," he said, thoughtfully.

"Well, you have your toothbrush? Your underwear? Your-"

"He's got everything!" Tom cried, dragging Harry away. "See you, BYE!"

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"

Lucius slipped out of the house, his son close behind, who shut the door. "Filthy mudbloods," Lucius tsked, "It's damn good that I've gotten the two of you out sooner rather than later now that you'll face the wizarding world."

"If you don't have a broomstick, I have a few old ones," Draco called back, trying to keep up with his father, but still close to his friend(s?) "It'll be loads better than hanging around _there_."

Tom grinned deviously at his brother, who seemed completely shocked during this whole ordeal. His eyes pleaded with him '_Are you sure about this?'_ at which he hooked one arm and looped the other around Draco's.

"We will be," he cackled in a shrill voice, "the best of friends!" before bringing their pace to an awkward skip.

"Just where are we going?" Harry asked nervously.

"To a portkey," Draco replied, "It's not too far. Didn't think we'd use muggle transportation, did you?"

"Muggle? _Portkey_?" His head seemed to be positively spinning.

"Oh, I forgot. You don't know about this stuff!"

"The poor children," Lucius tsked.

"A muggle is a non-magical person and a portkey is a charmed object. You touch it and we can all go to where it's set to take us."

"Seems shifty to use it close to the neighborhood," Tom commented, raising one of his arched brows to a nosy woman poking her head out of her window, her hair in curlers, a phone clutched in long orange fingernails. "How do you know you won't appear in someone's front yard?"

"It's all verified by the Ministry," Mr. Malfoy yawned.

"So the Ministry is our government," Tom mused.

"Yes, something like that, but god how I hate muggle words ((government!)) We'll get them out of your vocabulary in due time - this way."

But when the group turned, there was nothing there. Just an old boot under a tree.

"Gather around and-" Lucius instructed..

"Around what?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"The portkey," Draco said, as if the most obvious thing stepping toward the clearing.

"The old boot, Harry," Tom guessed, checking his answer with Draco but glancing quickly at him. The boy didn't object.

"It leaves in 45 seconds," said Lucius Malfoy, "I'll meet you at the manor." He bent and kissed his son's forehead before vanishing with a pop.

"J-Just keep your finger on the boot," Draco said softly, his cheeks flaming. And soon, wind picked around then, pounding harshly in their ears. Letting go hadn't become an option. They spun, fast and faster, then fell dizzily in cool morning grass.

"Well..." Draco muttered, rubbing his head, "This is home."

-x-

Malfoy Manor is possibly the most extravagent decorator there ever was. Far exceeding a king's castle, it was fit for a god. This much was known before you ever stepped over its threshold. Rich in texture and pattern and wealth, upon entering the twins could only think how unfit they were here - how incredible their temporary housing was.

"It's not much, but -"

"It's incredible," both whispered breathlessly.

Draco looked pleased at their gaping mouths. "Lunch, I expect, will be served in two hours, so how about a round of Quidditch?"

"You'll have to teach us," Tom reminded. "Oh, and about our bags?"

"Dobby will attend to them - he's currently preparing you both a room."

"We sleep in the same bed," Harry announced. "W-We only need one room."

"Huh? Really? But we've got tons of rooms."

"I'd rather - I mean... if you, Tom-"

The boy caught a trace of a blush and grinned. "We always share a room."

"But thank you," Harry said quickly to Draco.

He just nodded and held up a set of brooms. "The Nimbus Two Thousand is mine of course, but the Cleansweeps not a bad option and I have two of those..."

"We'll actually be able to _ride_ these?!" Harry exclaimed bewildered as he held the stick.

"It just takes practice," Draco muttered, plucking a twig from the handle. "Or pure talent."

Tom grinned and whispered to Harry, "Mine's bigger than yours." Harry's cheeks went scarlet. Tom grabbed him led him out the doors for their first flying lesson.


	6. They Call It Jealousy

**Chapter 06: **_**They Call It Jealousy**_

Draco Malfoy wasn't a good teacher. He was impatient, and had a habit of repeating constantly "You have to have _the _talent - like me." This repeated banter was, you can imagine, incredibly annoying, but Tom managed to form a basic idea of broom riding from a game of trial-and-error by the end of an hour. Harry, on the other hand, could swoop from one side to the next on his first ride and land with the ease of a pro.

"You sure that was your first time?" Draco had asked in disbelief. Harry had grinned brilliantly at the suggested compliment.

"Maybe he's got _the_ talent," Tom suggested, giving his twin a one-armed hug.

"M-Maybe... I'm going to get a quaffle."

Harry turned on Tom the moment Draco's back was facing them. "You're acting strange, Tom." He plucked the arm resting around his shoulder and peered inquiringly at the boy.

Tim wrinkled his nose. "No, I'm not."

"You definitely are," Harry stated. His brother twitched slightly. "You've- " He trailed off unwilling to see just what his young mind was thinking - that... _that_ kiss... "I-I just don't know."

"Hm?"

"You've never hugged me in front of other people!" Harry burst. "And - and then you -"

"What?" Tom's eyebrows lowered. "I did _what_? I _hugged_ you and that's _strange?_" he repeated. "Harry, is it that you -"

"Got 'em!" Draco announced, cutting off Tom's sudden anger rant. "Okay, so the rules are..."

_Is it that you hate me now?_

_-x-_

Harry waited until Tom went off to practice magic on the Malfoy's grounds before he snuck off to their temporary room and called out for Nagini.

"Young one, what troubless you, now?" Nagini yawned, her crimson head peeking from under their covers. "And where'sss your other?" Quickly, Harry explained Tom's sudden moodiness.

"So, do you have any idea why he's mad at me?" Harry asked, worriedly.

Nagini didn't seem to pleased to be dragged into this. "You confronted him from acting more affectionate..." She yawned again. "Now that I think of it, why did you?"

Harry's cheeks flamed a bit. "N-No reason. I just thought it was... odd..."

She eyed him down, but made no remark of her suspicions. "It's nothing to be worried over - just the young master and his upcoming adolescence (though I thought that took a few more years...) Mood swings, hormones, - gods, he's a regular woman in the making."

Harry smiled with relief; he leaned forward and kissed Nagini's head before running off outside to meet his twin brother who was concentrating on bending tree limbs. His arms enveloped the boy in a tight squeeze.

"I'm sorry, Tom. I love you - just the way you are."

The boy under his arms sighed heavily. "Whatever, dork." However, his soft smile could've hinted emotion running through his little mind.

-x-

Their first night in Malfoy Manor ended with all the boys reclining in the mansion's large library - it was too dark to start another round of Quidditch. Tom had remained silent for hours, poring over book and book.

"Let's play a game," Harry suggested, sounding tired. Draco was looking pretty bored himself.

"You mean like wizard chess?

"Oh! That sounds fun!"

"Yeah, yeah, knock yourselves out with that," Tom muttered, pausing only enough to stroke his pet snake. "I'll be done reading... soon... _eventually_..." Never, most likely. Malfoy library was absolutely superb arrangement of advanced spell books, these more his level and so much more thrilling... _terrifying_ even... his skin crawled with the excitement of trying a particularly nasty one of conjuring objects into life.

"You know... I thought Tom would be more fun..." Draco thought out loud to Harry, as he coaxed the pieces into place. Just barely catching this, Tom snorted from his corner.

Harry smiled weakly, adjusted his glasses, and then made his move. "He's just been interested ever since we found out we're magic."

"You mean... you didn't _know_?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Mum never mentioned it," Harry shrugged off.

"I wonder why."

So did he.

"I'm glad you came though," the boy said softly, smiling suggestively in a way Harry had only seen in his brother. Harry blinked.

"Er... thank you...?"

His new friend just laughed, and moved another piece. A knight turned and said quite bluntly, "Just ask him out, why don't you?"

"Fraternizing with the enemy," tsked a bis-hop.

A not-so-subtle blush crept across Harry's cheeks. The poor boy didn't know _what_ to think - having never been flirted with by another boy (or even a girl for that matter)

Tom, who overheard, gripped the pages of _Dark Arts for the Magically Gifted: An Incredibly Advanced Study_ so tightly that the bind creaked warningly. His jaw tensed. "_I swear to the gods, Nagini_," he hissed.

"Make a move!" yelled a bored pawn, though what he meant no one really knew. Tom glared over his book at the blonde boy.

Harry said, quietly, "It's your turn."

"Learn to control your jealously, Young Master," Nagini warned.

"Jealous?" Tom scoffed. "Of _what_?"

"Your feigned ignorance isn't amusing," she tsked.

"Nagini, he's - my -"

"Twin brother, yes, I've noticed. What I really can't understand is your jealousy... it's as if the two of you were lovers... Tom...?"

"I don't - _what are you getting at?!"_

Her tail smacked his head from behind. "Calm down, Young Master. You're just worried Harry won't pay attention to you and you'll be alone -"

"Just shut up, Nagini."

She curled around his neck and fell silent at his wish.

"Tom! Tom! I won!" Harry exclaimed. "I beat Draco!" _Probably let you win_...

"Play again?" Draco offered.

"Actually-" Tom cut in as he stood upright. "I want to play against Harry."

"Young Massster..." Nagini hissed warningly.

"Aw, I don't want to lose," Harry pouted. "Play Draco." The pale boy made a face.

"I won't lose twice," he said stubbornly.

Harry grinned and stood to give up his seat. "But Tom's a genius."

"And what am I?" Draco teased.

Tom caught Harry around the middle, bringing him down on his lap. "A monkey. White plays first."

"Tom! Hey, let go!" Harry laughed.

"You're on my side, aren't you?"

Draco's eyebrow arched a bit, but he then stared back at the board. "You remember our strategy?" he asked the knight on rook's left. The knight nodded solemnly and moved. Nagini sighed very heavily and settled herself onto Tom's shoulder. _But then again_, Nagini thought to herself, _I'll never understand what you're thinking, Young Master_.

-x-

"Hey, Draco..."

The blond turned in surprise. "Oh, Tom, I-I thought you went to bed."

The boy sat on the couch quite close to the blond. "Can't sleep."

"Well, I, um, do you want to -"

_He's nervous, hm?_ "I have something to tell you."

"What... what is it?"

Tom sighed heavily and leaned back against the dragon leather cushion. "I'm no good with my feelings, but... I... I think I'm falling for you, Draco."

"I'm - you - _what_?" His pale cheeks coloured in absolute surprise.

"I know - I guess I'm being blunt about this, but I can't help how I feel - you know?"

"Y-Yeah."

"_Well?_ How do you feel about _me_?" asked Tom, leaned forward.

"I, um-"

"Do you like me?"

"I - y-yes."

Tom grinned deviously, his fingertips resting lightly on the boy's clothed chest. "I liked you the moment I saw you trying on your robes - your skin... it reminded me of a porcelain. I've wondered what it feels like." His fingers rose to pale breathless lips before he moved his own closer. _And best of all - if you're with me, you can't fall for my brother._

_-x-_

Leaving his supposed-now boyfriend, Tom went back to his room where Harry and Nagini lay.

To his twin, he whispered, "I'll let no one take you away from me, Harry." His eyes seemed to have tried to flutter open, a smile crossing his features.

-x-

_"We can't tell anyone, Draco. Harry won't understand - he's young-minded, you know?"_

_"Right, and not father, Tom. H-He would be angry."_

_"Then... it's out little secret."_

_-x-_

"Lily! James!"

"S-Sirius? Is something wrong?!" James cried at the sight of his friend in a wild state.

"R-Remus... he... he..."

"He what?" Lily asked, worriedly.

"He _hit _me!" Sirius yelled.

James sighed heavily,. "Siri... did you forget the deep-fried candy bars, again?"

"I - _what_?!"

"Deep-fried candy bars," James repeated. "It usually calms him down when he's in a state."

Sirius turned away looking stunned and started for the door. He paused and turned back around. "I'm not going to ask how you even know that," he growled, apparating.

"I thought everyone knew..."

-x- X -x- Tooo bbeee ccconntttinnuueeddd -x- X -x-

_Rrraawwrrr, my candy I WANT MY CANDY BAR! -meep- x3 I bet their child is going to be an uber smexy... hmm... la la laaa let's see... and sorry about that Draco falling in love with one twin or the other..._


	7. I Think We're Starting To Fall

**Chapter 07: **_**I Think We're Starting to Fall**_

"Young Master, you can not keep this charade!" Nagini hissed angrily. "Oh, I never thought you to be so-"

Tom had out-right began laughing. "That bastard won't even _think_ to be with Harry once I'm done with him!" He collapsed onto his bed, smiling wildly at his snake. "Harry can't leave me. He'll never be able to."

Nagini wasn't pleased. "And if he finds out?"

Tom's eyes slid to the closed door momentarily. "Which one?"

"Horrible, _horrible_," She groaned. "Harry - Draco - oh, Master, _either_!"

"But he won't - to hell if Draco does, but Harry...?" He shook his raven streaks across the bed. "My innocent brother won't even have a clue."

Nagini continued to tsk.

"I think... I'm going to take a bath with Harry."

She started. "Master!"

But Tom had already opened the private bathroom door and slipped in, closing it securely.

_-x- What a horrible game I've come to play...-x-_

"Ah! Tom?!" Harry squeaked. "Don't scare me like that!" The boy had jumped up and was grabbing desperately for a towel.

"Just thought I'd join you," Tom said quite casually, locking the door behind him. This room, he was surprised to note was only an inch smaller than their old bedroom - and this was a _facility_. _Not a bad way to live, Draco..._

"Couldn't give a warning before entering?" Harry questioned, falling back into the soapy waters. His brother was stripping his clothes in a slow rhythm as he took in this beautiful room. The steam was just really getting to him... making him seeing things in his head...

"It's not _my _fault you're afraid to show off your naughty bits," Tom laughed as he slipped into the warm scented waters.

"What? You aren't?" Harry asked in an almost accusing tone. Tom shrugged and grabbed for a bottle across the tub. He squeezed the mango-coconut formula over Harry's damp locks and scrubbed it into a bubbly state.

"Maybe you'll understand when you're older, my little brother."

"By seven minutes!" He tilted his head back stubbornly. "You're older by _seven_ minutes!"

"Yes... isn't seven an odd number?" He grinned and then ducked the unsuspecting boy's head down in the water, leaping back when he was perfectly submerged.

"TOM!"

"Something the matter?" Sinfully, he smiled at the water falling off his copy, his burning cheeks, those lips set in cursing him - and yet they just sputtered. He launched in the air, all set to tackle him right under and for a good minute... but then Tom apparated to the other end.

Harry turned in stunned amazement. "How did you-?"

"Pretty neat, huh?"

Just like that, the boy forgot his brother had filled his lungs with water. "T-That was awesome!"

Tom smirked. "Well now, don't you look excited."

"Huh?"

Tom apparated once more and was outside the tub. A few flourishes with the concealed wand that he went nowhere without and was fully dry under clean clothes. "Hurry yourself up in there - I'm going down for a bite."

_-x- That I enjoy on so many terms -x-_

No sooner did Tom find himself down the grand staircase did Draco's arms catch him. "Tom..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"I-I didn't dream it, did I?" His eyes were sparkling in memory. "Did we really...?"

_Gods, it was just a kiss_... Tom nodded as a response and then dragged him further into the corner to, er, remind him exactly what they had done - and then left the boy breathless. This delay was making him hungry.

-x- _That I smile with no shame_ -x-

"You know... I'm really sorry for yesterday," Remus said softly. "I shouldn't have... erm... hit you." Sirius nodded with his eyes closed.

"Can I make it up to you?" Remus asked tentatively.

His lover relaxed against him. "Just... let me sleep."

Remus let up startling the tired man. "You really shouldn't be missing work."

Sirius was absolutely amazed at his bold lover. And _this _guy sitting around and getting whatever he wanted and out of work - so what if he was carrying a kid? If that's what it would take-

"You're going to be late."

Grumbling, Sirius left.

-x- _and watch your eyes without looking away_ -x-

"I am... still displeased..." Nagini growled.

"About what?" Harry asked, perking his head up from a small children's puzzle.

"It's nothing, young one." Her black eyes turned to glare the other.

"Ha-Harry, are you _talking_ to your snake?" Draco asked curiously.

"He likes to imitate Nagini's hisses," Tom said coolily.

He was just as displeased as his familiar. Draco had somehow gotten a death hold on him and wouldn't allow such freedom as _moving_. Sometimes he'd even _kiss _him when Harry had gone out of the room to seek amusement or otherwise... relief... And _gyah_, it was annoying.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Nagini asked, smirking when she noticed just how uncomfortable her Master was. Tom scowled.

"Tom..." Draco said quietly.

"Yeah?"

His fingers twitched nervously. He swallowed hard.

"Draco, what is it?" Tom asked tiredly.

An antique clock chimed a small tune that was never fully completed until it hit twelve. Draco stood and unraveled himself. "I just remembered... I..."

"What did you remember?"

"I just... I have to go..."

Tom heaved a sigh of relief as he finally was able to stretch his cramped limbs.

"Hey, Tom?" Harry asked glancing over.

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Why were you both sitting in the same armchair? (That chair looked small...)"

Tom sighed once more and crouched down next to him. "No reason."

-x- _How many secrets..._-x-

Draco was absent for the rest of the night and remained so until Tom and Harry had climbed on into bed and the older of the two was half-way asleep. Draco tugged Tom's arm with a somewhat strange expression. "Hey, Tom... let's watch the stars."

Tom allowed himself to be dragged outside and even through the woods a bit - He yawned and buttoned his night-shirt tighter to his chest. Draco finally settled under a tree and pointed upward.

Tom didn't really have much of a choice but to sit next to him and allow himself to be covered with the boy. Reflecting, he didn't really mind being touched by another's flesh and it was sometimes a pleasant enough experience - but le gods, all day long and he was tired of it...

"Isn't it beautiful?" he asked, quietly thought his eyes were closed and resting against his boyfriend's neck. "I go here to... to be alone...What do you think?"

_I think Harry would like this_

"It's not a bad view."

Draco beamed.

-x- ..._How much longer... _-x-

"Tom... there's something wrong with Draco," Harry observed quietly. Nagini stared up at the pale boy staring out the window.

Tom snorted.

"I mean it! He looks... _lonely_... I don't know. Tom, there's something bothering him."

"Why don't you figure out what that is exactly," He returned.

Harry didn't move. "Why don't you care, Tom? He's your friend too!"

"I do care," he insisted in a bored tone. "I think it's just better to leave him alone. If you want to bother him, go on ahead." _But come to think of it, he hasn't attacked me all day... today's been relatively borning_...

"Did anything happen when you left with him last night?"

Tom's neck almost snapped from turning too quickly.

"He only showed me this secret place - didn't want to wake you up. I'll show you sometime." He continued watching his brother as if he would object this explanation. "That's all."

Harry regarded him a moment before saying. "Well... let's all play a game, and maybe he'll forget whatever it is-"

"-which may be nothing at all," Tom added grumbling.

Harry turned around. "Hey, Draco! Let's play a game!"

He smiled weakily. "What kind of game?"

"Umm... Let's fly around!" Harry suggested.

Draco glanced over at Tom. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds fine to me," he grumbled as he marked his place in _Hogwarts's Truly Magnificent History_ and followed. Regardless of his status with Draco, he would _never _leave him alone with Harry.

-x- ..._How much longer... _-x-

"You're _not_ still worried Lily, are you?" James questioned his wife with an eyebrow partially raised.

His wife rose a yellow object with a fixed expression. "James... mice aren't yellow are they?"

"Well, no..." He stared at the sunshine mouse indifferently. "Why?"

"It's been charmed... I feel the magic around it..."

James snorted. "You know as well as I do that configuring DNA-"

"James, don't try to sound smart," she sighed.

"-_changing a living object's color_ is advanced magic."

"Well, then, how-?"

"Maybe the mousy was already yellow."

"James, do you think he _killed _it too."

"He who?"

"Our son! Tom! His wand is the only one missing where I hid them!"

What? Killed with a mouse trap or-"

"An unforgiveable," she stated grimly. The dead creature's eyes were wide in fright as how it might had been when it died.

"You're starting to sound paranoid, Lily."

"But the prophecy-"

"The prophecy be _damned_, Lily. Don't you listen to Dumbledore? He said he'd keep an eye on them no matter what and where they are."

LIly dropped the poor dead thing and settled on the couch beside her husband. "I just hope you're right."

He gave her a goofy grin. "Now when have I ever been wrong?"

She sighed heavily.

-x- _...do I get wrapped around_...-x-

"Tom - _wow_," Harry exclaimed. "The stars!"

Tom surveryed the area for any signs of Draco and found it thankfully empty. He led his brother under one of its trees and let his arms rest lightly around those small shoulders.

"Tom, it's so... wow..."

"Hey, Harry..."

"Hm?" His bright green eyes turned interested.

But what exactly had he meant to say?

"Tom?"

"You won't... ever leave me, will you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, when we go to school and everyone loves you - you're not going to shun me too, are you?"

"No!"

"But you'll hate me, won't you?"

"NO!" Harry exclaimed. "No! Never, Tom!"

"No matter what I do?"

"Of course not!"

"Then make me a promise under all these stars."

Harry held both of his brother's hands under that midnight-black sky, light by tiny lights with those emerald green eyes so heavy with the pain in Tom's words. "I promise I'll never _ever_ hate you."

Tom leaned forward and - against all of Nagini's please - he allowed their lips to touch longer than ever he dared, longer than previously, longer than ever with Draco...

"Tom..." Harry just looked absolutely confused.

"A promise sealed with a kiss," he said softly. "cannot be broken."

_-x- ...in a web of lies? -x-_

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy pulled with one arm a blanket to cover his marked shoulders.

"My son... that was a lesson for you."

He didn't reply, didn't dare speak... His mind raced numbly, linking words at random. _Father... why... Tom... father why... why did you... oh, Tom..._

"Draco, you know you must never disobey me." Lucius stood calmly at his window, as if he had never committed this sinful act - he himself had down no wrong. "And you know _that _library is off-limits."

_Tom... Tom wanted... and the door was opened..._

"The information in there is forbidden." A smile twitched playfully across his un-aged features. "Nothing suited for a boy your age."

"On-Only Tom read from the books!"

The smile came completely. "Shall I oblivate his memory, then?"

"No - NO! Father, _please_ don't!"

"What if he speaks of what he had read? What if he performs one of _those _spells?"

"He won't - he'll never -"

"You would best hope so." He turned around gathering a silky arm around the young boy, brought the small mouth to his own for a silent moment. Draco looked absolutely stricken. "And I would suggest you bathe." The man swept out of the room.

Draco didn't dare disobey. He moved out of the room and to his own private quarters. He stripped away the rest of his clothes and started the scented bath waters and then lowered himself gingerly - soaking away blood and defilement, letting it heal the wounds and allow his mind a smooth peace - his mind was set on his only wish.

-x- X -x- To Be Continued -x- X -x-

_Note to self: Never write listening to the Prince of Egypt soundtrack song (The Plagues) or everything gets dramatized... x3 _

_Aye, it does seem to be getting darker and I'm enjoying it. The darker we get, the closer the two boys get and then maybe I'll even get to give them a lovely juicy love scene... but here's hoping. ((nods and raises a glass filled with pixie stix dust)) Next time I'll be showing... well... wouldn't you like to know? 3_


	8. And The Hole Is Deep

**It doesn't change up here XD so why post mai extra details?**

**A/N**: The chappie means nothing XD I just wish it did

More importantly, the book Draco reads later is called _Dante's Immortal Journey_ which is though the underworld and such. It's in a different language originally, but let's say Draco was trying to read a translation.

_Recap: Nagini isn't happy, Tom continues to have this relationship with Harry AND Draco, and Draco gets into some trouble_

-x- X -x- Begin! -x- X -x-

Draco Malfoy learned at a young age that the world was not quite as wonderful as the books made it sound. The world... was evil and vile. And love... was something precious.

Love was something he had shared with Mother when she had been there. But then... one day she and Father had been yelling. Not a word he understood, but he knew something just had to be wrong when Mother had grabbed her throat, gasping. She was released by the choking force and dropped to the carpets, at which she swore and cursed.

Draco had been left immobile by the doorway, watching this horrible ordeal that he had not fully understood. He wanted to ask Mother if she was all right, if she was okay now, but then with one flick of her wand she sent clothes and bundles into her hand, down into a sack. A pop and she had vanished on the spot.

Father remained indifferent. His clothed arms folded neatly within its silk. He never let on how his wife's sudden absense had affected him, he had just merely turned and walked off.

He hadn't spoken for many weeks to his son. In fact, he had become more like a ghost then a living being - silently locking himself away.

Draco had learned to get by just fine without his Father. Oh, of course he missed him terribly, but after a few months, just what do you do? You keep on living. You write it off and go to yourself for company.

It was just what he did. Draco Malfoy spent countless evenings on his own company, reading the old, dusty volumes set low on the shelves. His favourites amoung these were the ones his mother had read to him once.

Sometimes when he missed her too much, he tried reading other stories - but these were absolutely uncomprehendable and the only word he fully understand was hell. Mother had said she had lived there often... in fact... she had once said that their house was hell.

But it was... just quiet...

That is... until Father spoke again... and how Draco wish he never did.

-x-

It was dark on this particular night that Draco was rereading an old fairy tale. Mother didn't really like it but it fascinated Draco greatly. It wasn't a happy sort of story and neither sad. He was mid-way through it when he heard his name.

"Fa-Father..." Startled, the boy dropped the book onto the floor.

It was so strange to hear his voice and yet... it had seemed a good thing...

"Father?"

"Just what are you reading, Draco?" His voice was long and drawling, bored and emotionless. He lifted the book and gave a sniff and tossed it aside. At Draco's sharp cry, his cold gray eyes flashed with anger. He leaned forward, sending blond hair across his cheeks as his spidery hands gripped the armchair.

"Draco - do you actually believe those stories? That the _Devil himself_ had a pleasant conversation with three brothers and even gave them gifts?" He sneered. ((You can't read! It was Death!))

"But that's not how the story-"

"Draco! Do _not_ speak against me."

"Daddy-mfph!"

Lucius's hands had seized his son's head and pressed his protesting lips against his own cold ones. "Da-Daddy!"

"You must never speak against me."

But he never meant to afterwords. Father provoked him, speaking against Mother or Dobby or anything that had been dear to him. On one row, Father had smacked his cheek hard so that it smarted for a week. Punishment varied, but it most always involved those cold lips on his, and dirty hands _touching_ him.

Draco remembered all too clearly the night Father had done more than just touch with his hands. It was scary and it made him sore, but he wasn't allowed to escape this nightmare. He could only sit rigidly and stay quiet.

"Hey... Draco...," He had said afterwords, "don't you know _you're_ the reason Mother left?"

It wasn't true... it couldn't be true...

"Oh Draco, come on now. Your mother _hated _you. She never said it of course, but she thought it every single time she looked at you. That's why she left, Draco."

Draco merely blinked back a set of tears.

"Why else would she?"

His throat was tight, but he was afraid to make any sound at all.

"But Draco, _I'm_ always going to be here. I'll teach you properly and I'll care for you."

He was waiting for answer, but the young boy's throat was too locked up.

He turned the boy's head to face him. "Whenever I kiss you, you know what that means don't you?" He knew there would be no response, so he continued. "It means that I love you."

But Draco never believed him.

-x-

Draco Malfoy had considered escape, running far, far away and never turning back. Except... there just was no where to go. He was eight then, and very much afraid to leave even the grounds. Dobby always comforted him whenever he saw the young master upset, but it never was much help. He was just a house elf, after all. He couldn't know about any of this.

As cliché as it was, Draco had taken comfort under the stars. He had found his own spot far in the woods where Father would never bother to go and rest against one of the many trees. He'd just stare at those beautiful stars and wish that one day there would be someone to care enough to take him far from this... hell...

Draco, of the present time, squeezed water across his arm and smiled gently to himself.

_I've found him..._

-x- Shift -x-

"You didn't even have to do a pinky promise with me," Harry yawned. "You know I'd never leave you anyways."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to do kiss you," Tom sighed.

"Huh?" Harry stopped in the middle of the forest.

Tom poked his nose. "You believe everything you hear, you know that? You never know if I'm lying or playing or what."

"Sure I do," Harry retorted. "Like... I know that you were lying about Nagini crawling into your bag and that she _wanted_ to go to school and the one time that you _said_ you brushed your teeth and-"

"Why would any of those things matter?"

"_And_," Harry cut back in, "the bruise you have on your back isn't from falling back on a desk. "

"Then how did I get it, hm?"

"Jeff..." Harry's voice lowered timidly, his eyes became downcast. "...threw a book at you. I saw it."

Tom shrugged. "Well, it really doesn't matter either way. Those are stupid lies. I'm talking about the important ones."

Harry seemed somewhat shocked now. "Like what?"

Tom grinned fiendishly. "All the stuff you _don't_ know."

"Just tell me already!"

Tom stuck his tongue out. "Fat chance."

"Well... that's okay... because there's some stuff you don't know about me," Harry smiled quite innocently at his brother.

"Sure, sure."

"Race you back," Harry winked and set off before Tom could reply.

"Cheater!"

The two boys sprinted through the woods and the mansion's front doors, up the stairs and down the halls to their room. Harry fell sprawled on the bed and smiling victoriously.

Tom huffed at the foot. "You had - a head start."

Harry laughed and after a breather, lowered his hand to offer help. Tom took it and tugged hard enough to land on his brother's chest. "Gods, Harry, you're fast."

"Tom, get off. It's hot enough as it is."

Tom leaned up. "Yeah... you're kinda sweaty."

"Of course I am! I just ran, like, 5 miles!"

"Hey, Harry...-"

"HANDS OFF!"

It could possibly be one of the most interesting scenes you've ever faced - a seemingly flying snake knocking a boy off the bed and away from his brother. "MASTER, YOU WILL NOT INVOKE IDEAS! YOU WILL NOT! I FORBID IT!"

Harry giggled. "Just what are you talking about?"

"You nevermind, Harry," Nagini curled protectively onto the boy's chest. Tom glared hard at her. "Both of you, it's well past midnight! And its time for bed!" Her head ducked down. "Night."

Tom sighed and climbed back into the bed. "Night, Harry." His eye trained on the motherly snake, he pressed his lips to his brother's cheek. She hissed softly but let it go.

-x- X -x- To Be Continued -x- X -x

_Gummy bears of love for anyone that reviews. All you other people make me feel small in the inside TT.TT but that's okay... you, at least, count as a hit on the story and that's something worthy of a huggle. But you know, everyone else is loved dearly and have gummy bears..._

_Other reviews (I'm trying to get into this habit x3):_

BaBeSgIrL: Why thankies! You get a cookie!

AngelintheShadow: A wonderful song, ne? I'm hoping to make him into a Voldemort type soon. Hehe... Lucius must bow down to someone a foot shorter (grins)

¿??: hehe, they're actually one of mai favourite pairings... but that could be the sugar talking. but nevertheless... slash rocks... except for boku no sexual harrassment... that yaoi scared me... x3 Oh, you could ramble as long as you won't. I like it when people do.


	9. But I Might As Well Enjoy My Stay

**A/N: **Here's just a random note that I think I was asked but I don't feel like going online to check the review (because I'm a lazy ass...)but anyways, it was concern of Tom "acting like an adult" I was always under the impression that the kid was top of the class and any sixteen-year old close to ruling the world and capable of killing, would have a mature-ish sense at 11. Also, of the sexual nature. Kids in this age are getting more and more active. I've got proof, firsthand being molested by someone younger than Tom's current age. So there. HA. ...TT.TT

-x- X -x- Start-x- X -x-

It's something you can argue with Tom, but the boy had come to his own understanding that there was something frustrating about being more mature than others your age. And maybe it was strange, but that's just what everyone said - so really, who the hell cared?

It was just... frustrating...

Tom Marvolo Potter had found some very interesting facts in the Malfoy library, and none were one he felt he could speak of to his little brother or 'boyfriend'. Draco wanted only to cuddle and press lips together (gods, _borning_) and Harry had taken a broomstick out every-_single_-day...

It was in this particular afternoon that Tom wandered around for Malfoy Sr. and found the man lounging quietly in a parlor. He slid into a nearby chair and propped the book in his hands for the cover to be in the elder's full view.

"Is there... something of your interest?" Lucius Malfoy asked in one of his indifferent sort of tones.

"I was... wondering about horcruxes," Tom returned in a similar tone. "And inferi, as well. They sound... interesting."

Tom was sure the man was twitching to smile at the question, but his face relaxed into peaceful calm. "Whatever for?"

"Same reason that you have," Tom said, innocently. "Pure... interest."

The man let his blonde hair down in a silky curtain as he made himself comfortable. "Ah... then... do you have a question?"

Tom carefully placed a golden strand to mark his place and folded the book close. "Well, _sir_, as for inferi... how exactly does it work? I mean... do the bodies hold any sort of bodily liquids or do they simply _move_?"

"As much as I know, they can't bleed or partake in eating or anything..." He paused, wondering whether to add the last bit.

"Anything...?"

"Of the sexual sort."

"Ah." Tom traced the letters of the forbidden-dark arts. "Then inferi are easy to point out and easy enough to defeat. A useless spell to try."

"Oh dear boy!" The man spoke sharply. "This isn't any _ordinary_ spell. Only the most _dedicated_ of wizards could preform it to a perfection."

"Like yourself?" Lucius was startled. "I mean," Tom elaborated, "That only one as _strong _as yourself could be able to perform it."

"Not to suggest that I _have_..." he said tensely.

"Of course not," Tom said, sounding somewhat disappointed. "But... an inferi... can it move without being suspected?"

"It can... with training, of course. It's a sort of tricky business."

"And any dead body can be used, then?"

"Well... in some cases, you could make an inferi of a live body."

"R-Really?!"

Lucius's lips curled fully into a smile. "Making an inferi is to create false life into a soul-less body. Therefore, if the soul is absent, it can be of use."

Tom, himself, was grinning. "Then that could be better than just a _dead_ body. It's more convinceable and it could go along acting as if it's living! But... how would you go about removing a soul from a body...?"

"You could coax it out, which is something that could take _hours_ really, erm, so I read. But you could also force it straight it out."

"And what happens to the soul?"

"It becomes... something of a ghost, but without a form and it needs something to reside in."

"A jar perhaps?" Tom was staring in the direction of the fireplace's mantle where a blue vase was firmly shut. Lucius went back into silence for several moments.

Tom turned his eyes back to the man and grinned slyly. "But surely you've never tried it before? Not even with a sort of curiousty? I mean... if you simply went to a graveyard then what could be wrong with a little experiment." Tom rested back onto the chair's velvety cushion. "And _those_ bodies are dead already so they can't be hurt."

"True..." The man debated with whether to let on more or to avoid it altogether. "Are you thinking of trying it?"

"Nah, I don't have the skill yet. And I probably won't at the pace Hogwarts will be teaching. It could be a long time before I could gain... the power." His eyes flickered up to the man. "It's illegal, however. What a bugger..."

This time, Lucius laughed outright. "You're an interesting lad. I see why Draco invited you. Well, I don't suggest you to try it without an experienced there."

"I don't suppose you could find one of those, though," Tom laughed. "But... also, what about a horcrux? The book says that it's actually something where you _split_ your soul and seal it away."

"That it is."

"That sounds like it would weaken you," Tom sighed. "So I don't see the point."

"Perhaps to some extent, but you can still exist if someone attempted an attack against your life - dead useful, wouldn't you think?"

Tom bit at his nail. "Sounds more like a gamble. And if you _were _to exist within the horcrux - how would you be able to gain your body once more?"

"Ah... funny that you ask. I happen to have an interesting document of someone's findings in this very question."

"You mean he _tried_ it, then just sat down and wrote a book about it with instructions and everything? What if the wrong sort got ahold of something like that?"

"It's a rare document... actually, it was something of a diary the man had written."

"How do you get something like that?" Clearly, Tom had shown some sort of respect for the man's position and he hadn't missed this.

"I have a few," He smiled mysteriously, "connections."

Tom flicked the book back open. "But I don't suppose I'm allowed to read from it - seeing as how valuable it is."

"Certainly not. Your parents would be absolutely furious if you had that sort of knowledge."

Tom was grinning ear-to-ear. "It's none of their bloody business what I've learned. Anyways, I'd rather have a _proper education_."

"Your nothing like my own son, I can assure you. The boy hasn't a care outside of _fairy-tales_." He sneered. "Would you be familiar of them?"

"I don't have time to waste of such nonsense - it sounds something more of Harry's level."

"I like you," Lucius said quite plainly. He flicked his wand and let a shelf fall from just above the mantle. One of the books were summoned and floated right to the boy. "You can read this only when I am present."

"Of course, sir." Tom eagerily opened it and scanned the chapter listing. "May I inquire of the other documents along with this one?"

Lucius's eyes closed away. "Another time..."

-x-

"TOOOMM!"

Two boys both tried to embrace him at the same time.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked, hanging onto him. Harry had backed off a bit.

"Yeah, Tom? You disappeared," Harry pouted. He wanted his hug and he wasn't quite sure why he was so adamant about it at the moment. If only Draco would just move a _little_...

"I was where I always am," he sighed, trying to subtly peel the blond. "Reading... you know."

"Aw, come on! That's so borning," Draco said, "You could've come outside with me and-"

"Hey, what happened to your shoulder?"

Draco took a full step back, covering his sleep over his skin once more. "Nothing at all."

Harry leaped and curled up against his brother. "Soooo, how about we go flying?"

"We've been doing that all day," Draco groaned.

"Sure, let's go," Tom decided as he led them away toward the front. Draco tried to squeeze this hands around his boyfriend's waist, but Harry leaned heavily against his brother almost in a jealous manner.

"If you don't want to, you could wait for us," Harry said quietly.

"I'm going!" Draco stated, louder than necessary.

"Okay."

Tom smiled deviously over his shoulder at hte boy, which Draco took the wrong way. As Harry ws retrieving the brooms, Draco tugged his boyfriend's sleeve. "So... I guess we'll just... disappear?"

Any day of the week, Tom would rather be with his brother than his "lover" but... there was just a few things he could do with Draco that Harry wasn't quite ready for.

-x-

Harry's untidy black bangs were swept backwards as he lifted further in the air, breathing heavily the scents of only broom flights could bring. "Hey... Tom...?" He turned and, then almost fell out of the air. He wasn't there.

He hung in mid-air, feeling slightly down. He didn't know exactly why, but he wasn't all that excited anymore... it wasn't really fun without Tom.

Harry clung onto the wooden handle, bobbing undecisively. Should he look for Tom... or leave him alone?

_Is he mad at me...?_

No... no, he had seemed happy last night.

Harry finally swerved downward and continued to fly, the wind-rush gone away to a pang in his heart that he couldn't get rid of. The young boy blinked away a tear of confusion and waited for a sign of his brother.

-x-

"Ah- Tom! Don't touch me there..." Draco breathed, nervously swatting at a hand tugging at his shirt. Tom's fingers moved up the other boy's clothed chest, smirking.

"And not here right?"

The boy blushed completely caught off-guard. He grabbed Tom's hand and held it against him.

"I love you so much, Tom."

With his free hand, he tipped the boy's mouth back up and captured is lips once more. It wasn't such a bad past-time. If only Harry would let him... that was the only person he'd ever consider this sort of thing with...

Might as well practice.

-x- X -x- To Be Continued -x- X -x-

Yay! Boy love! Young boy love! (heart) It's just not with Tom and Harry TT.TT but they'll have fun together sometime in the furture (crosses finger)

Reviews that cannot be replied to with magic reply review button:

BaBeSgIrL: I love you for all your reviews. (huggles) Thankies for them - they've been so nice to my insecure soul.


	10. Do You Give Me A Last Chance?

A/N: Many apologies for the delays! I had an interesting week... the bad interesting. Like an old friend calling... and a new harrassment starting up around some idiots. And... I think sugar makes me sick now _le gasp_! But I'm hoping I'm wrong there... sugar wakes me up...

-x-X-x-

"Well, it appears that your parents want you to be home by your birthday..." Lucius Malfoy thought he'd mention to the youth curled in an armchair.

"Harry will be delighted," Tom muttered. He rose a hand from under the large document and waved as the said boy streaked past by broomstick. "I'm staying however."

"To read the book?"

"To avoid my parents," Tom corrected. "They don't want me anyways." Childish as the statement sounded, his tone suggested its own reasoning that Lucius was interested in. It, however, wasn't offered and he didn't ask...

-x-

_Part I of My Journey_

_Fytz Axmest - April 1764, The 11th_

_I have prepared my horcrux (my great-grandmother's amulet) and all that lies is to tear and seal my very soul._

_The soul is fragile and cannot be torn without shaken. Death, blood, disaster - it shakes me not - murder, I have not tried... And more than a murder of any person, but my lover._

_Only then can I be torn._

_I have invited her for dinner and the poison is ready. More records to come..._

_---_

_Her eyes wide with fear made them more beautiful then ever before. The elegant (and wonderfully thin) dress, the diamond necklace and earrings, her hair dolled in simple curls - the image is framed in my mind. Her smile, her laugh, her breasts._

_My only regret is that I should've waited for night when our usual, hm... "business" had been made._

_I __will__ miss her - do not misunderstand that. I loved her to an extent of the likes of my own._

_-I have not wasted time in reading. I __mean__ to remember so that I can tear myself. My hand tremble in excitement (if my handwriting hasn't made that clear) and the spell dances to escape._

_I press my wand to my very breast and will say its cursed words now: __Dechireber Peficement_

-x-

"In any case," Lucius once more interrupted. "Your birthday is in three days."

"Does that matter to you?" Tom asked darkly.

"I love celebrations," He said simply.

"I wouldn't have guessed."

"And I'll need to know the _tastes_ you would préfère_ - _the gift to be specific if you have any suggestions." He tilted his grey eyes back, lost in a tangle of hair that reminded Tom of an albino version of that women from _Ringu_. "And I'm sure you would."

"What I like is simplicy, and I all I want is something equally as _simple_." Tom lifted the valuable book in hand. "None of which I can find you to agree to."

"I can give you somethig just as well as that _there_." He motioned toward the book with one tired hand.

"But not the like?"

"TOM, LOOK OUT!" This voice was Harry's, the warning of a glass practice ball coming through the opening window and smashing nearby through the opened window and smashing nearby his brother. Indeed, a jagged piece found its way to an covered pant leg. "TOM!" came Draco's cry, slighly late.

"Quit yelling, I'm fine!" He growled. At least, he seemed to be, the black jeans hid the blood spill well and the deadly glass piece now lay with its brethens.

Harry let out his breath, and then turned in air to the Mansion's owner. "I'm so sorry, sir!"

"Just keep away from the bloody window," He sighed. Tom caught his muttere and grinned. "Damn boy can't keep from his brother. Seems likes he's got some sort of... complex."

Tom just smiled.

-x-

_It's been two days. And I most quickly need to speak of what has happened. My soul was forced - excruiating pain - I wanted so much to end the process then, drive the sword lying about mantle through my pained heart._

_I saw my soul's colour - dark and spilling from my mound and felt true pain within those moments. I saw mon amour, her body lying against mine, her rosy cheeks and coloured eyes - that smile. Gods, her smile! _What have I done?!

_I remember screaming, clutching my chest, and my eyes bulging as my soul spilled._

_When all is done and you collasp on your shaking knees, your soul lies in waiting. Between words, I find myself gasping, pain-aching. I do feel stabbed, but I want to just_ die.

_I know I musn't - appreciate this hands-on research, bastards._

_I'm moving to the next step, which is to seal half of myself within the amulet... _

Pages went on explaining _how_ he wanted to divide himself and diagrams. They were other experience theories (perhaps added in later to be evaculated) and of other importances. Tom skimmed these lightly before Harry had begun his newly annoying, "We have to go home" speech, and reading was now impossible.

-x-

"Tooommmm! We have to pack up!" He stubbornly pulled at his brother's arm. "Tooommmm! TOOOOOMMMM-!"

"Would you please stop pulling my arm?!" Tom growled. "I bet you dislodged it."

Harry stared at him. "We can take Draco with us..."

"I could care less. I just want to stay here."

"But..." He stopped and whimpered.

"...what?'

"Are you mad at me?"

"For the gods' sakes, I just want to _stay_."

"And I want to _go home_ and _with you_."

"Harry, why would you want me there, huh?" At this point, they were alone together in the library - Draco disappeared once more. Harry stared at his brother with a sort of disbelief of the question. "Why would you _ever_ want to be with me?"

"You're so stupid!" Harry exclaimed. "Of course I'd want to be with you - you're so weird, sometimes, like-"

"I'm weird, huh?" Tom's foot rose and served purpose to create a distance from his twin. "So why would you want to be around me? Stupid - weird - old - _me_?" He pushed lightly against his brother's chest.

The poor boy was absolutely exhasted. "Tom... you act so... so _different_. You don't trust me anymore."

"What gave you that idea?"

"You won't tell me what you're thinking. You... you _lie_ to me."

Tom lowered his foot, stood, and then embraced his younger brother. "I'll see you when you get back."

-x- A Day Later -x-

It was Tom's misfortune that James Potter wasn't a level-headed father. At the announcement of his son's refusal, the man quickly devised a devious plan. It involved a muffin and a quick sleeping potion.

"Tom... you hungry?"

The boy look up at his father, and then realized that he, indeed, _was_ hungry. He reached up; James crammed the entire lemon poppy seed in and grinned as Tom's eyes fluttered close.

"Help me carry him Harry."

-x-

The car-ride home was quiet. Harry kept glancing down at his brother, sprawled across the seat and his head rested on his lap.

"I've never seen Tom so tired," Lily muttered, puzzled.

"Guess he was up late - excited to see us. Right, Harry?"

"...right," Harry replied softly. He settled back and took a long, slow breath. Their birthday was in two days... and he still didn't know what exactly to get Tom and then he wondered if Tom had bothered with a present... It made him feel lonely to even consider that Tom hadn't but it was likely... Tom _had_ changed.

"Did _you _stay up?" Lily questioned.

"No, Mom." He jumped at Tom stirred.

"Whaa... why am I-" He bolted up. "Why am I in this car?!"

"We're going home..." Lily said quite obviously.

"Harrryy..." He growled. "What - did - you-"

"I did," James spoke up. "And we weren't going to let you stay there at the Malfoys."

"Why not?"

"It's your birthday, silly."

Tom sat back.

"And before school! We can't just let you spend it with that old man and his son - a borning bunch." He made an exaggerated yawn at this. "And besides, we would've missed you."

_M-Missed_?

For once, he was speechless.

-x-

_"Dad, Tom's been acting weird. He keeps saying that I don't like him and he lies to me..."_ _Harry paused and observed his father with a child-like trust that Dad could solve anything. "And I want to make him smile again."_

_"Don't worry. We'll set him straight." James winked. _

_"Yeah!"_

_"He's just going through those weird teenage years."_

_Harry blinked, Being the same age, he was pretty sure that the "weird teenage years" applied to him as well but he hadn't noticed any change within himself. Shrugging, he flashed a smile as his father held the tampered muffin up. _

-x- X -x- To be continued... -x- X -x-

Nuu! There's another chappie for you. Do they seem to be filler chappies? They're not supposed to... I just keep building too much on the Tom charrie. He's so easy to write with! And Harry's not interesting yet. Not until he has those special feelings for his brother and all that sexual tension. WOOO!

Something interesting... the book I read in class _Lord of the Flies_ was so manloving that I was having attacks. I mean it! And the notes said something to support mai theory. But that's going in something random whenever I get the time to write it out which is direct quotes and blah.

We've hit the 10th chappie! Yay!


	11. Or Do You Follow Into My Sin?

_The information usually seen here has not changed. It's still called Interference, it's still the same ratings and warnings and the summary, I don't think, is any different. As for an added note, I apologize again for my busy schedule and lack of writing. Mea culpa desu._

_-x- X -x- _Chapter XI -x- X -x-

Tom, the wild one of the the family, had become quiet. It concerned Harry greatly to see his brother often staring blankly, with no idea what Harry had said.

Harry himself had a lot to think about, many internal questions...

Harry thought about Tom a lot in unused time. A new amusement of his was to observe his brother while sitting curled in a chair. Hedwig would be propped against him, ruffling her feathers with pleasure. (Hedwig being a name decided long ago by Tom) And his brother was staring at a candle or lost in a book. He barely ever acknowledged another's presense unless first spoken with.

Which is what Harry now did: "Tom, we're going to be twelve tomorrow."

"Yes."

"And we're going to wizard school in September," he continued.

"We are."

"Are you excited?"

"...I suppose."

Harry turned over in his chair so that his eye-sight was now upside-down. "It'll be like a new start because no one will know us..." The boy reached his arm out toward his brother. Tom absent-mindly touched their fingertips together and then linked their hands. "And they'll all like you, Tom, if you only talked to them."

Tom tilted his head back. "Oh really?"

"Really. Draco likes you."

"Yes... but that's different."

"How?" Harry swung their hands in the small distance they could being on seperate furniture. "I don't see anything that would make Draco like you in a different way. I mean... Draco likes you because you talked to him. So... if you talk to people... then you'll make friends." At this statement, Harry turned to his brother. "You usually ignore people..."

"They ignore me," Tom corrected.

"I don't-"

"Harry, people are usually afraid of me," Tom laughed.

"Why would they?" Harry frowned. "We're both alike, you know, and I don't think I'm scary."

"We're two different people."

"Can't you at least try to talk to people?" Harry sighed. "Please?"

"Why would I?" He muttered.

"Nagini, can't you talk sense into him?" Harry then pleaded.

"It won't work," Tom interrupted.

"You probably should just to satisfy your brother," Nagini hissed quietly. She eyed the front door as if she would be caught speaking in conversation.

"Would you promise it?" Harry asked. "For just the first week of school?"

"Promise...? Oh..." Tom's eyes rolled up to the ceiling. "Maybe for a week..." By knowledge, he knew this promise had to be made quick. Using the other boy's arm as leverage, he found his way knelt before him, ran his fingers through the dark, messy hair, and then pressed his lips to Harry. Rushed, as if he could get caught."There. It's a sealed promise."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad then." Harry's hand caught Tom's "And I can also make a promise." Tom leaned forward tensely. Any moment now... Mom would walk in or Dad would somehow see them...

"What kind?"

"In return... I could..." Harry trailed off blankly. Tom kissed him again.

"I'm getting the feeling you just like it when I kiss you," Tom stated, eyeing his brother for his reaction.

"I-!" Harry flushed, then whispered. "Do you?"

"Harry... I-"

"Are you boys hungry?"

Tom jumped back.

"Yes, Mom. We both are." Harry sat up, and felt dizzy from the position he had been in. Let alone, the kiss he had just had. When Lily had disappeared to retrieve the food, Tom grabbed his sleeve.

"You can't tell anyone," Tom hissed.

"Okay." Harry grinned happily and pecked Tom's lips. "I promise I won't."

-x- X -x-

Harry had taken up to attempting to whistle from that day until Mom had agreed to take him in the car alone to pick out a birthday present for Tom. Not only was he sure Tom _did_ like the kisses (even though it seemed strange, and yet... it felt like a secret) but also that his brother hadn't forgotten him in a gift.

He had thought long and hard and decided that the best thing for his brother would be a black journal that he could write in every day. He even managed to have embroided in the corner "Tom Marvolo Potter" all snazzy like. Lily even said it was the perfect gift.

-x- X -x-

Tom didn't like parties. They were uncomfortable and borning and loud. Thankfully, their own birthday party had been cut to only the immediate and welcome family (including, of course, their uncles; the other were just... accidently left off the invitation list) It was a relative quiet evening spent mostly in the arcade downtown that Sirius had come prepared for. Games were not Tom's strong-suit as in with Harry, but strategy counted in his favor and he successfully out-danced ((DDR BABY!!))Harry, Sirius and James after ingesting way too much soda. Harry won, however, in the pac-man tournaments.

It was then lived out in the house where Lily had been preparing a large vanilla cake with sprinkles and presents finally released. Harry was granted with new socks, a lovely set of galleons, a book of wizard tales, an action figure,a poster, a new attire... and his present from Tom saved.

Tom recieved a few books that Remus thought he would become interested in, a non-black shirt, socks (the uber sexy!) and a set of silk pajamas that Harry was likely to be borrowing more than Tom would ever use. In return, Harry's present was with-hold.

James sprung a set of Nimbus Two Thousands at the last moment which absolutely set Lily off with their current budget, the boys' age, etc. The party died in this time frame at which Remus and Sirius excused themselves and the twins went off to their room.

"Tooom, what did you get me?!" Harry burst with excitement.

He didn't hesitate, but instead drew back the closet door and slowly brought up a set of cloth that wriggled. "Mom actually said yes," he explained when Harry squealed at triangle ears poking out. "And Nagini says she won't be upset in the least bit with another pet."

The kitten yawned and blinked sleepily at its new owner. Tom lay it gently onto the bed.

"You've got to make sure you feed him and all that though. Got it? Mom said we can't keep him if you don't-"

Harry attacked his brother into an embrace that sent them both into the floor. "THANK YOU!!" Breathlessly, he kissed Tom a thousand times before displaying his own present.

"It's not as good as your present..." He apologized quickly when the wrapping was undone carefully. Tom held the journal, running a nail down his name. He flipped through the pages and then smiled at the first.

"It's perfect," Tom disagreed. "And I'll be sure to write in it."

Harry smiled, catching his own gift and squeezing it. "Happy Twelvth Birthday, Tom."

Tom reread the writing in the front, smiling. "Same to you."

_Write in this every day Tom so I can steal it and find out all your secrets. Love Harry. _In small letters underneath was unmistakingly, the short statement: _I'm glad you're my brother._

In his own private thoughts, he replied: _And so am I_

-x- X -x- To Be Continued -x- X -x-

_...and we're still not in school! XD Yet! We'll get there in any case... hopefully... next time around. This chapter, I was hoping to give you more of Harry and his own thoughts. The young, the innocent, the one who suddenly finds out he likes kissing his brother. YAY! This time around, I added in this random omake thing below. I seriously considered it being part of the story... if you like the omake... perhaps I could do more...? 3 _

_R/R! I demand it!_

-+- Omake -+-

_An omake is a gag pertaining to an event in the story but with a different outcome..._

Tom stared at the large bag of peppermints he had just opened and then to his brother. "Are you trying to tell me something?" Without answering, the boy popped one into the other's mouth. "Nope! Of course not!" With that, he kissed his brother laughing.


	12. You Still Smile My Way

A/N: _The delay... comes from me trying to make good grades in school. And it actually worked so HA! Now I can relax for the small period of freedom have - and give you something wonderful. It's a pretty lengthy chapter... in my opinion anyways._

--x-- Chapter XII --x--

The Hogwarts Train was large and billowing steam; it loomed above the two young twins moving toward it. One was practically bouncing up and down with excitement while the other calmly held in his own enthusiam. And besides, he was still wary about the people on-board.

"I wonder if Draco saved us a seat!" Harry was shouting over the crowd.

"Kids, give your mom a hug before you go!" Lily said hurriedly, gathering them both together. Their father smiled and crushed them next and then they were both running toward the machine, Harry's hand tucked in Tom's.

Children were all over, running, yelling, talking; Tom avoided any eyes that would wander in his direction.

"TOOOM!!" A flying leap and suddenly Draco had his arms around the boy's neck.

"Hi Draco!" Harry greeted.

"Yo Harry! Had a good birthday?"

"Uh-huh! Look what Tom got me!"

"How cute! Hey Tooom, you look tired still!" Draco teased, twisting a finger in the other's hair. "Oh, come on! I have a compartment for us!" He grabbed their hands and led them down as the machine rumbled to get started.

There were two boys standing in front of the door. Draco waved them away and they disappeared in the room next-door. He slid the doors open and they settled down; Draco with his arm leading Tom down onto his lap and Harry on the other side beaming and playing with the kitten that was now always at his side.

"And you enjoyed yourself too, Tom?" Draco asked softly. "You know, for your birthday."

Tom nodded.

"Did you miss me?"

Another nod, with an inward sigh.

"Were you bored without us?" Harry asked teasingly.

Draco laughed. "Sure was. Father as well. Can I pet him?"

Harry lifted the confused furball and put him on his brother's head.

"What's his name?"

"Sir Teamo!" Harry said proudly.

Draco began to babble about rumors he heard, Tom half-listening as he stared at his brother and Harry nodding eagerily at the advice given on what would go on in Hogwarts. His eyes lowered suddenly and their eyes met briefly - they then shot back up.

The memory of their kisses had once again entered his mind. They hadn't "made promises" in awhile but the urge to make up one was completely overwhelming and inopportune. And also, Tom lying with Draco like that made him very upset. If Tom needed to ly his head down on someone, then it would be himself! Harry fumed a bit, reaching back for Sir Teamo.

"...and they say you have to preform magic to see if you're worthy to be in Hogwarts so I practiced a bit before coming - what else was there to do? - and..."

Tom closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep. It was such a tempting offer anyways.

"Hey, is this compartment open?" a small red-headed boy was asking. "None of the others-"

"Hey, keep your voice down! Tom's trying to sleep! What are you doing in here?" Draco was asking rudely.

"I-um-I'll just-"

"We have room!" Harry said cheerfully. "Sit by me and Sir Teamo!"

The boy did, grinning shyly. "My name's Ron - Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter and that's my brother Tom and that's Draco Malfoy."

"Blimey! You're twins! My brothers Fred and George are twins."

"Weasley. did you say?" Draco sneered. "I thought I recognized you."

"You know each other?" Harry asked eagerily.

"You can recognize a Malfoy anywhere. Salon hair and plastered sneers,.."

"And Weasleys with their red hair and hand me down-"

"Shut up you two," Tom growled. "I get it. You two hate each other for no reason. Just fucking great."

This stopped both of them.

"Let's get along," Harry pouted. He lifted the kitten who was extremely tired and wanting only sleep. "Sir Teamo commands it."

"Sir Teamo, the love machine," Tom muttered with a small grin.

"Fine, Harry, we'll get along," Draco sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. His father and mine are just not the greatest friends..." Ron explained, a bit quietly.

"Doesn't mean _we_ can't," Harry said with a grin, throwing an arm around the boy closest to him. Ron blushed deeply. "Right, Tom?"

The boy made a shrugging sort of gesture. "It doesn't really matter to me whether they hate each other or not."

Harry made a face. "Do too."

"Well, if I want to sleep..."

Ron laughed, though apparently he wasn't sure why because he could only offer a divided response that didn't quite match anything. "You two," he gasped, "are nothing like _my_ brothers..."

"Of course not," Tom snorted. "First off, my hair is black. I assume theirs is red like yours."

Nodding red, Ron continued to laugh. "But they are always finishing each other's sentences but you two are so... so different..."

"And that's funny to you?" Tom muttered.

"It's true though, "Draco sighed, holding Tom's head down against his lap, as if the boy was about to start up a debate.

"I like the way we are," Harry said. "I guess I don't usually know anymore _what_ Tom's thinking, but that makes it more fun."

"Hey, what houses are you two going for?" Ron asked then.

"Slytherin," Malfoy answered without skipping a beat. "My whole family runs in it."

"Gryffindor," Ron said cooly, avoiding the perfect stab he could make upon the family. "How about you two?"

"I don't know," Harry said thoughtfully. "What exactly _are_ the houses?"

"Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff," replied Draco, the first to answer. "The best, of course, is Slytherin."

Tom knew he was never going to get rest by now, but still refused to sit up straight. "Harry, the Houses are the Hogwarts living area - common rooms. Back when the castle was first made, the four founders of Hogwarts (Salizar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff) would pick the children according to their own preferences. Godric took the bravest, Salizar wanted only the pure-blooded, Rowena took the most intelligent, and Helga took everyone else that was left..."

"How do you know all that?" Ron asked in amazement. "I mean, are we _supposed _to know all of that before we go?!" He began to look frantic.

"You would've known all of that if you read _Hogwarts, A History_," came a new voice. A girl with bushy brown hair had just slid open the door. "I couldn't help overhearing. By the way, have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No, haven't seen one all day." Tom sighed.

"_Should_ we have read the book?" Ron asked worriedly.

"It would help," the girl said thoughtfully. "By the way, my name's Hermione Granger." The introductions were made around the growing compartment.

"I'll keep looking. We're close to Hogwarts so you should all change into your robes." She had left then, leaving behind a pale Ron.

"I think... I wouldn't fit in any of the houses, but Hufflepuff," Harry said then.

"No way," Draco snorted. "Hufflepuff is the worst."

"Agreed," Ron said gloomily. "And that's where I'll be sorted."

"Well, I hope I get in the same House with Tom," Harry said cheerfully. "Which one do you want to go to?"

Tom thought about this for a moment. "Ravenclaw," he said, slowly.

Draco gasped. "Seriously?"

"Slytherin's fine, but it doesn't have too much appeal to me and Gryffindor - bravery? I'm sure it'll have a bunch of prats in it, mind you. Hufflepuff must be full of- of..." He grinned toward Harry. "Cotton-headed ninny muggins."

"Wh-What?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed. "Looks like you'll be going there then, Tom," He teased. "Oh, hey, let's get dressed."

"I-I can see the castle..."

"It's so big!"

Tom rose finally. "We don't have much time." Draco, who never changed anymore near them, went for the bathrooms. Tom's eyes roamed to Harry as his shirt was lifted and then with a sigh were forced away.

He couldn't help wondering still if he had would be entering into the realm of the Underworld or an alternative universe of possible happiness. And which was the worse of the two?

-x-

Harry grasped Tom's hand firmly in his own. They watched Hermione, the girl they met on the train, be sorted into Gryffindor and Neville, the boy mentioned as well. Draco left the line soon after and went as he thought he would: Slytherin. The line grew less and less, the tension mounted. Harry was next.

He trembled as he walked; nervous and excited, but somewhat worried. The hat touched his head and whispered softly his findings. "GRYFFINDOR!"

And then came Tom. He knew it before the hat touched his head; at which he felt his heart cave in considerably. He was never fit for a Gryffindor; he wasn't a Ravenclaw either. Hufflepuff? No, he couldn't be arranged there either. The hat was firm in his decision that the only house he would do well in was none other than:

"SLYTHERIN!"

-x- X -x- To Be Continued -x- X -x-

_I'm pretty sure there was concern for the boys and their House placement and it was as some feared GOMENASAI! It's just how it has to be... I guess. And hey, that's way better than me ending the chapter just before because I so was going to. But, you know, it's near the opening of the Sweeney Todd movie (oh yeah, and CHRISTMAS!) so enjoy and give some reviews, onegai?_

_Other reviews: _Thankies to **middy**, I'm glad you like Tom... he's so picky. To **newmoongirl **- action is good! (heart) too bad there wasn't any this time (cries) **d4u **I love James though... he'd be a better father then the one I have..

And sorry for any of the consistences that have happened in the past chapters! I really will get to it... eventually... just kindly point it out and in a year, I'll find my way to it X3 (I'll try for this week though)


	13. And A Smile Slowly Appears On My Own Fac

Chapter #13

Tom's eyes avoided Harry's as he made his way to his appointed table. In his mind, a soft voice chanted from the insufferable song-_ "You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring, nerve, and chivarly Set Gryffindors apart... or perhaps in Slytherin, You'll make your real friends. Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends..._" Though he couldn't say he was extremely surprised that he and his twin hadn't been sorted in the same House, he was still depressed somewhat.

Tom slipped in a place that was next to Draco (the only person he recognized, of course, being the reason) and Harry, who was directly across from him. If he once looked up, he'd see the boy peering at him, begging for his attention.

"I knew you'd be a Slytherin," Draco whispered, tucking his hand in the other boy's under the table. Tom didn't comment. It was uncharacteristic of him, to be so moody, but his voice was surely going to give him away. "We'll always be together," the boy was whispering, with a soft smile, and a gentle squeeze of his hand. "There's no way we'll be separated now, right?"

Tom shrugged, and turned his attention to a man with a long beard, to deliver a speech. He wasn't very interested; _le gods_, he was starving... "Just get on with it," he muttered bored. Draco tried (but failed) in surpressing a giggle.

He grinned over at the boy, and then idly twirled his finger, causing his napkin to wiggle, and then shape into a crane. _Wandless magick_... tiring, but it was an amusement.

He sent the bird-shape waddling around an empty plate, and then yelped when it was suddenly sitting amongst a tower of scones.

He shot a dirty look at the old man in front, as if his loss of cool was all _his_ fault, and say the man _wink_ at him. "Bastard!" he growled, stabbing a fork through the crane and two scones. "It's all his-"

"Harry, you can't sit over there!" A boy was calling. Harry was making a face as he had just settled in a nice seat in front of his brother.

"Why not?" he whined. "I want to sit next to Tom."

"I don't think it's against the rules..." Another boy was thinking outloud.

"But with a _Slytherin_?" _His_ twin asked. Tom realized that they must both be related to that Weasley kid.

"It's a bit odd..." The first twin muttered.

"It's not odd," Ron defended. "And I'm going to sit with Tom, too!"

"Definitely odd," both twins muttered.

"But it really _is_ against the rules..." Hermione - the girl from the train - commented with a sigh and yet, wondering if she should move as well. "Or in some sense..."

Harry reached over and pulled the crane from Tom's plate with a questioning look. "You stabbed him..."

"He pissed me off," Tom growled in reply, which made Draco giggle even _more_. He was given an odd look from the surrounding, but it didn't matter.

Harry placed the origami-like crane onto his shoulder with a small smile and began to look around the large room. "The ceiling..." he said, tilting his head back. "Did you notice that it's raining?" Tom didn't really care, as he was more interested in his food, but Draco arched his back to get a good look at the enchantment.

"Amazing!" He stretched his arms out, as if to catch the raindrops. His giddy attitude was not improving his boyfriend's mood. Harry opened his mouth wide, which gave Ron the brillant idea of tipping a goblet of pumpkin juice in the boy's mouth - and causing his new friend to choke.

Tom sighed and examined the area. The four student tables didn't really interest him, but the staff happened to catch his eye. Or rather, a teacher who seemed to have smelled something exceeding the scent of _troll. _Shoulder-length ebony hair, and cold eyes staring right back. Tom glared.

Harry followed the line of gaze and then paled as a goblet of dark wine emptied itself on the teacher's shiny black head. Tom erupted in laughter, doubling over in his food. The other tables all turned and fell into the same routine.

"Bloody brillant, Harry," he snorted.

"But I-I didn't mean to-"

"That was _you_?" Twin voices of awe asked. "Blimey..."

"I-I didn't-"

Ron snorted with laugher, catching on to why the rest of the room had stopped eating. "Did you see that _bloke_'s face?!"

On his very first day of Hogwarts, Harry had made his very first enemy.

-x-

"But I really didn't mean to do that," Harry yawned. "Really, Ron."

The other boy hadn't stopped laughing. "It was priceless! Any reason you did it?"

"I didn't like the way he was looking at my brother..."

"What kind of look was it?"

Harry attempted an evil glare, that made the boy roar with laughter.

When he was calm again, Ron asked, "So, are you upset he's in Slytherin?"

"Draco or Tom?"

Ron shrugged. "Both?"

It was Harry's turn to shrug. "I can still eat with them right?"

"I guess..."

"And your brother said we might have classes together!" Harry said brightly.

"That's true..."

Harry frowned at his bed. "I'm going to miss sharing a bed with him though." He slipped into the bed, curling up tightly in the quilt.

Ron paused, and then asked "Him who?"

Harry tossed a pillow at him.

-x-

There were other people of the first year Slytherins, but Draco didn't seem reserved in the fact that Tom was his boyfriend. In fact, he informed the other boys that Tom was sharing the bed with him, whether the others minded in the least bit. At which, Tom didn't really care. He usually couldn't sleep without someone else next to him. It had just been an odd habit of his. And so, Draco would be an okay substitute. And as an added plus, he could work out any sexual frustration he had been having. A few heated kisses, and he could finish on his own. And perhaps, the relationship could go "further" in that area later...

But as for contact with Harry? Like in the future when surely he'd fall in love with someone else... a Gryffindor... then what? How was he supposed to compete if he couldn't be near him most of the day?

Tom groaned and curled up in the sheets of the bed. Draco kissed his cheek, and let his head rest in the other boy's neck. He opened his eyes slowly and stared dully out a window with bars. There were the moon and all those stars, thousands upon thousands of tiny pricks of light. He reached out toward them, as if his "wish" would be heard silently.

_Don't separate us any more than you have already_.

-x-

Harry ran along the corridors, dropping scraps of parchment in the process and almost his text-books. Ron, just beside him, was huffing for breath as he clutched all his own belongings.

"I swore he _said_ fifth floor!" Harry offered as an apology.

"Yeah, but it _was_ Peeves that gave us directions," Ron reminded between gasps of breath. "I think it's this way."

"_Are you sure_?"

"Well... no..."

Harry came to a stop, falling against the wall, just missing a painting that protested how close he had been to falling _into_ the scene. "Can you tell us where _Potions_ is?"

"First years," the painting sniggered. "It's just ahead."

"I bet he's lying," Ron muttered. "Oh, we're _dead._"

"Lost _again_?" came a voice quite similiar to Harry's. The boy leaped into the speaker's arms.

"Tom! Why aren't you in class?!" He scolded.

"Because _you_'re not," he muttered. "Get your stuff and I'll show you."

Ron heaved a sigh of relief and grabbed Harry's many class materials in his own arms. "I love your brother, Harry."

He laughed and situated himself against his twin, so he had a bit of support after running up and down the Hogwarts stairs _twice_.

Tom grimaced at the statement. "However... we're still late."

-x-

Potions was the only class that Harry could sit next to his brother, and be partners. But for some unfathomable reason, Profesesor Snape never had a kind word for the twins. Harry was sure that it was the incident with the goblet, but Tom shrugged it off and kept the boy entertained with a whisper that sent them giggling in their hands - which never improved the bastard.

In any case, this Professor definitely had something against the boys. Immediately, he drilled the two with questions only one with a photographic memory might be able to answer. Harry was left clueless, but Tom had mastered the subtle art of whispering the answers to his brother, and with this, together, they were able to answer anything thrown at them.

After ten minutes of this ridiculious banter, Tom cooly pointed out that Granger was more than happy to join the quizing game. This, of course, resulted in a loss of ten house points... each.

"Wow... he must really hate you," the boy Fred had commented impressed to Tom. "He _never_ takes points from his _own_ house."

Tom shrugged at this, as he did to everything. Harry, however, was furious at the very idea. Which was very cute. "It's not fair, Tom! He doesn't need to hate us! It was an _accident_."

"I don't think that's the _only_ reason he hates us..." Tom muttered.

"B-But we just got here!"

Which gave, yet another shrug.

"Fascinating..." George said with a thick accent. "But, by Fred, we should be in Transfiguration!"

"Ah, yes, we _should_ be..."

They exchanged grins that made Tom's eyebrows raise in his own question. _Was it possible that they were attracted to... one another_? His eyes shifted to his own brother seeing him ranting to Ron about the injustice, who was just as passionate.

"Sevvy's just so cruel..." Draco had sighed, sliding his arms around his boyfriend.

"...Sevvy?" Ron repeated.

"He's my godfather," Draco replied, as if this was a completely normal response.

Ron clamped his mouth from comment and stared across the lake to the Forbidden Forest. "Hey... what do you suppose is in there?"

"Unicorns!" Harry and Tom chorused, and then burst into laughter.

"Probably..." Draco reasoned, tightening his grip on his own twin.

"I'm pretty sure they're there." Hermione jumped into the conversation.

"You're not serious..." Tom turned to the girl and cringed at the very idea.

"With the horns and things?" Harry clarified.

"And things?" Tom repeated with a questioning look.

"Well... yeah..."

Hermione giggled. "Right..." Her cheeks tinged a soft glow of pink that caught Tom's eyes in a sudden interest. "Mind if I study with you?" she asked nervously.

Books were indeed lying open next to the group of boys, but Harry shook his head and made it clear that they weren't studying.

"Oh..."

"We've got homework though..." Ron sighed and then recited in an official tone: "Copy the basic 100 roots that are used in potions and their magical uses."

"Cheers..." Tom sighed.

"Then we best get started," Hermione said rationally. "That's all we have, right?"

"Yeah, only Snape would give us work on the first day..." Ron judged as the first impression told him.

"And Binns," Draco announced. "Me and Tom had him after lunch."

"How was he?" Harry asked.

"Dead..." Tom muttered.

Ron snorted into laughter. "He's the ghost teacher, right? Isn't he?"

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, he's basically reading straight from the book..." Tom yawned. "Loads of fun, I'll tell you."

Hermione shifted her legs to a more comfortable position. "We had Professor McGongall after our lunch."

"And she is?"

"Ohmigosh!" Ron breathed. "She was a _cat_!"

"Yeah! She was a _cat, _Tom!"

"Um..."

"She is an animagus," Hermione corrected, smiling softly. Tom smiled back.

"I see..."

"It was so cool, Tom!"

"We have her on... Thursday," Draco thought outloud. "With Ravenclaw."

The conversation between the group thus continued, Tom only half-listening. A girl had _smiled_ at him. And here he was, _talking_ with other people... as... as _friends_. It was absolutely strange... he vaguely recalled this simple feeling when he was much younger... but then... these memories weren't clear... He sighed, catching the scent of the boy on him and smiled, recalling his soft lips. Beautiful, and his skin like porcelain. Until Harry was mature, being with Draco wasn't as bad as he had orginally thought.

_I wonder... if it will always be like this..._

-x- X -x- To Be Continued -x- X -x-

_I really like chapter... I dunno why... maybe for having more characters? Well... I wasn't sure about the schedules or if they were ever mentioned, so I created my own... take that! It's a fanfiction, anyways... I tried putting more Harry in here... and Ron is present a lot, I think... I really like him... Hermione... I think she's absolutely adorable... Tom's fascinated with her... well I hope this is all well and good for you. I've been restraining new ideas just to type something on a old story, so appreciate it! ...review?_


	14. Because Some Things Were Meant To Be

_**Recap**__: Tom is sorted into Slytherin (along with Draco), Harry is sorted into Gryffindor; Hogwarts has started up. Tom marvels that, here, he has a new start in making relationships and comes out of his sort of shell. Now onto the chapter!_

**Chapter 14:** Because Some Things Were Meant As They Were

"_Two sons born under the same sun_

_One given into night, one to fight –_ "

"Lily…"

"_Two skies colliding, brothers lost_

_And a victor emerges_"

"Two other sets of twins have been born since the prophecy, James. One in the winter, one in the spring."

"Lilykins…"

"The Patils and the Weasleys."

"They fit just as well into the prophecy, so Lily, _stop worrying_."

"Prophecies-"

"Prophecies!"

"James-"

"I make my own future, Lily, and so will our children and the rest of the children of this generation – of twin, or not. Because prophecies do _not_ shape the future-"

"People do," she mumbled feverently, "but, James, prophecies _must_ have a purpose. Why else would it have been foretold? It's a warning."

"And it won't happen."

Lily remembered the first time she had heard the prophecy. Albus Dumbledore had took her hands, asked when she was due. He paled – _she could never forget_. He told her. In verbatim, as she had once told him. _Could never forget_. She whispered them, eight months pregnant, to her children, rubbed her stomach. Disoriented. _Disoriented_. James kissed her, told her the same thing he had for years.

At one time, she let herself stop remembering. Tom's rebellion made that impossible. He was always different – always distrusting now, her beautiful boy. Was magick the problem? Was keeping it secret the answer? James said it didn't matter. His boys were the fine wizards of good parentage – they _had _to go to Hogwarts. They argued for years until the only compromise was silently waiting.

-And always afraid, she was always fearful. What if the next thing she said became one step closer to the prophecy. What if the next motion she made, may be the last she would see of her children? "What if," James would say, "the sky fell on us all tomorrow?"

But as a mother, she was a worrier.

And so she worried.

-+-

Days passed, homework piled once more – and the students fell into the structures of school-life. Harry had resolved to finish all of his homework as he received it, which held strong for a solid week and a half, while Tom had become so fascinated in magick text that he almost always forgot about his own assignments until Draco prodded him with the end of his quill:

"_Did you already finish it?"_

Despite the busy schedule, Harry found time to miss his brother. In their muggle school, they had shared most classes, but here, they were separated by a whole other dorm, several floors apart. They were in the same castle, but it felt like a neighborhood within itself. No, worse – a labyrinth, a rural _maze_.

But sometimes they were together and it wasn't enough. Harry was almost afraid that if he reached out to Tom, the other boy would leave his hand wavering. Then, there'd be some sort of barrier that he hadn't been aware of. Harry tried it once – tucked a stand of hair behind Tom's ear. It had grown so long, and it was in the way. Tom turned to him, noticed, _acknowledged_, smiled.

The smile to erase all doubt.

They had somehow formed a small group, meeting under a particularly large shade beside the lake. Together, they watched the sort ripples across the glassy surface, the people that walked by, each other. Spoke, studied, existed. Harry couldn't remember why _this _spot, why this group – but it had just seemed to fall into place. He and Tom, and Draco followed, and Ron Weasley then, and Hermione Granger slowly after. And then nothing more but natural formation.

It seemed, Harry thought, that some things worked as if set in stone.

-+-

"I think about it all the time."

"What, Sirius? What do you think about?"

"I think about her, Remus. Raising her and you being all up in curlers, feeding her bottles in the middle of the night, passing out exhausted next to you after rocking her for hours on end. I think about it all the time, you know."

Remus smiled over at his partner as he climbed into their bed and rested his head against his lover's stomach.

"I feel her energy, too, Remus. It's incredible. I can't wait to meet her."

Remus laughed softly. "Won't be long, I can tell you that."

"Won't be long," Sirius echoed with a pleasant hum, thinking that amoungst the chaos his choices had brought him, nothing could feel more perfectly right than what was deemed the socially wrong. And, moreso, what was set in law, wasn't set right.

-+-

Harry was quiet – quieter than usual. Tom found him alone in one of the unused passage, moodily prodding a lit floating lamp and watching it fall back into its original place. When Harry seized the light and threw it to the ground in a sudden burst of anger, Tom figured there was something wrong.

"How'd you find me?" Harry murmured.

"Twin sense," Tom replied. It was really one of the portraits that had muttered sleepily '_Weren't you just on the other side of the hall?_' Harry cracked a smile, but it faded away again.

"Did you know that Dad was a seeker?" He asked quietly. "Seeker for Gryffindor. Head boy, too, and so was Mum. And Mum was head of the Charms Club, too. I found this trophy room and they were _here_, Tom, and never even _told _us. I mean, didn't even bother to tell us a _thing._"

Tom cocked his head to the side. Harry rarely became this upset. "Har…"

"Why, Tom? Why didn't they? It's not fair. Walking in here and being clueless when we should have _known_. Gods, they were such _big_ wizards and witches in the community and all. It's. Not. Fair." Tom had wondered the same, but had tried not to think on it too much.

Harry crumpled against the wall. Nagini unwound from Tom and curled her way around the boy's neck. Tom followed, cautiously sitting next to his twin. Though these moods were rare, it didn't make them less dangerous. "Can't expect anything in life to be fair," Tom reminded.

Harry shifted his head to the other's shoulder. "I… I feel like I'm supposed to belong here, but I don't. I know I don't."

"Do you hate it here?"

He shook his head. "Tom, no, it's incredible."

"It is."

"I just don't know if I'm supposed to belong. I mean, you do, but…"

"If I do, Harry, you do."

"_How?_."

"We'll find out how."

"How?" Harry persisted.

"We'll find it," Tom repeated, moving forward to brush his lips swiftly against Harry's. "It's a promise."

Harry ruefully smiled, sitting up to face his brother's. "Tom, I…"

"Harry! I've been lookin' all over for you!"

Harry pushed away from the wall and plastered his most brilliant fake smile; Tom recognized it well, wondered how long he'd worn it. Nagini passed between them once more, gazing with effort to the side, then sizzed under her breath with an air of dry humour:

"_Something wicked this way comes"_

Tom wasn't quite sure what prompted her to say so – and she didn't seem like she would be telling any time soon – but something about those five words chilled him slightly.

-+- To Be Continued -+-

_Time for excuses: I was busy, I was dealing with real life, I was having a fight with the plot bunnies on the direction this would go, I started planning a lot more – and boldly, I'm lazy, I'm tired… I'm sorry._

_And thank you so much for reading this chapter. I'm really hoping to get updates rolling out again like I used to, but reviews will most certainly fuel me. :3 Please?_


End file.
